Waluigi: Purpose For The Mischievous
by Childhood Enigma
Summary: Waluigi is sick and tired of not having any attention and being treated like scum. He wants to be noticed like Mario, Luigi, Wario and everyone else. What's the tall purple man to do? Fight for a purpose. I do not own Waluigi or any of the Mario characters, that right BELONGS to Nintendo. This is a fictional story for fun. Nothing more.
1. Chapter One

Waluigi, the tall purple skinny guy that people often at times forget or do not wish to see has had it rough. He hasn't had many adventures in his life although he has been in Tennis, Golf, Kart Racing, Parties and so on. But when it comes to it, he hasn't had many great days of his own. Unlike him, people like Mario, Luigi, DK, Yoshi, Wario and even Toad have had plenty of classic adventures.

 _\- Mario rescued with wife Peach from Bowser...again._

 _\- Luigi went to haunted mansions to stop ghosts and his nemesis, King Boo. And save Mario in one night. TWICE._

 _\- Wario goes treasure hunting and also money collecting because he's very greedy._

 _\- DK has saved his island many times with his family._

 _\- Yoshi and the Yoshi race go to even stop their enemies, Koopas._

 _\- Toad even goes to collect Power Stars on his own when he gets the chance._

But what is there for Waluigi to do? He never gets his share of money due to Wario's greed. He's often wondered at times if he is as great as he says he is. But that doesn't stop him because he knows he can have even better adventures that all of them combined, but what?

Waluigi was sitting on the couch bored. Recalling the times when his life was exciting and fresh. The only time Wario brought Waluigi in anything was years ago for the first ever Mario Tennis Tournament. At that time, no one had even heard of or seen Waluigi because he was a mystery. He remember challenging his rival, Luigi and wanting to win the heart of Luigi's girlfriend, Daisy who is the princess of Sarasaland. Luigi of course saw Waluigi as non-threating which angered the purple man easily. He, Wario and the Mario Bros. almost came to blows, until Bowser and Boo showed up and was invited to play. Sometime later Waluigi would face Luigi and win. He beat him in the single Star Cup tournament and bragged about it.

-Flashback-

 _"I"M NUMBER ONE! Heh, hehehehe! Look, I'ma dance, I'ma Sing, I'ma so Happy! HA, hahahahaha!...Heh? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"_

 _He won the trophy and the game. But he wanted Luigi to be angry at the fact he lost. Instead, he just simply waved his hand as he's non-existing to him and went with Daisy._

-Flashback End-

"Ehhh, I'm so freaking bored." "Why do those stupid cheaters get to have all the fun and not a me?" Walugi said.

Wario was out getting more money and treasure again.

"Even that wannabe Luigi gets money and treasure from going to mansions to save that idiot, Mario!" Waluigi said almost rasing his voice.

"Curse Wario and everyone of them, BAH!" "Sighs" "Let a me see what's on the tele."

Waluigi turns on the TV and sees an advertisement commercial.

"WA?" "What's a this?" Waluigi thought.

-Television Screen-

 _"HAHAHA!" "It is I, the great MC Ballyhoo!" "We would like to present everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom to our 2nd annual Star Carnival." "We have everything you can possibly imagine and dream of, the activities are endless!" Ballyhoo said with much great excitement._

"And not to mention that we're giving away special prize money and trophies!" Big Top said.

Waluigi grinned widely at this. "Hehehehehe". Waluigi chuckled.

 _"All the best stars will be there such as Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Peach, Daisy and others!"_

"WA!?" "AND OTHERS!?" Waluigi yelled. Angered as they never mentioned his name except his rivals and his brother.

 _"Our 2nd annual Star Carnival will begin tomorrow for our contestants to participant well and fairly, so remember to train hard, rest and all that important stuff and let the chaos begin!" "See ya!" "HAHAHA!"_ Ballyhoo said thus ending the ad.

"That's it!" "I'll a be #1 again, I'll show all of those losers!" "WAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!" "Finally...it a will be...WALUIGI TIME!"

Waluigi made a vow to defeat everyone, mostly Wario and Luigi. He was determined to make sure that everyone remember who he is and remember they shall. Is it truly now, "The Year Of Waluigi?"

End Chapter 1.

Let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	2. Chapter Two

Waluigi then started to go over his plans for tomorrow's Star Carnival. He remembered his pros, cons, likes and dislikes among other things. He also had to think about if Wario would be reliable or not as a team.

"Okey Dokey." "Now since that's done, time to a go to sleep." Waluigi said.

Waluigi then went to sleep. For tomorrow would be the day which believes will be his day and time to shine.

"I can see it a now." "Waluigi!" "Waluigi!" "Waluigi!" "They'll all finally give a me the respect that I deserve." Waluigi said as he now drifted to sleep.

-Dream Sequence-

 _"WAHAHAHAAHAH" "I'M A NUMBER ONE ONCE AGAIN!" "Losers!" said Waluigi as he was standing tall on Mario, Luigi, Wario, DK, Yoshi, Toad and even Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings._

" _Wow." "You are a real man." "Waluigi?" "Could you forgive me for not seeing you as the awesome man you are?" Daisy said with hearts in her eyes._

 _"Hmmm." "Okey-Dokey!" Waluigi said._

 _He then picks up Daisy bridal style and mocks Luigi. "WAHAHA!" "Look a at me now, wannbe!" He said grinning._

 _"NOOO!" Luigi screamed._

 _"Sorry, Luigi but now...you're just small time." Daisy said._

 _"That's a right!" "Now it's a WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi said._

 _Luigi then starts to cry and runs away._

 _"Hehehe, crybaby loser!" Waluigi said._

 _"WALUIGI!" "WALUIGI!" "WALUIGI!" The crowd kept chanting over and over again, and Waluigi loved every minute of it. He showered in their praise, begging for more of it._

-End Dream Sequence-

Suddenly, an alarm clock went off. Waluigi woke up in an instinct.

"Aw man!" "Just a dream, curses!" Waluigi said. Waluigi then looked around and remembered something on the calendar. "OH-NO!" "THE STAR CARNIVAL!" Waluigi screamed.

"Relax you idiot." Wario said suddenly out of nowhere. "WA?" "Wario, how long you've a been here?" Waluigi asked.

"Long enough." "Long enough to a see and hear you win Daisy...IN YOUR DREAMS!" "WAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Wario laughed. He laughed so hard he was already holding his ribs. Waluigi got angry and turned red, then he threw his pillow at Wario who stopped laughing.

"Shut up, you son of a cork!" Waluigi yelled.

"Eh, whatever loser." Wario said.

"What's it to you anyway?" "You still like Princess Peach." Waluigi pointed out.

"HA!" "Not anymore, she keeps getting kidnapped by Bowser just to get saved by Mario." "I moved on to a new girl." Wario said with confidence.

"WA!?" Waluigi said in shock.

"That's a right!" "I already have a girlfriend, her name is Mona." Wario said.

"WA!?" "Your employee!?" Waluigi asked.

"Hey hey hey!" "You better shut up!" "She more than that to me, okay?" Wario said defensively.

"You!?" "You of all people?" Waluigi questioned.

"Wa?" "You just expected me to be this money grubbing, greedy, nasty type of guy?" Wario answered.

"Because that's all you care about!" Waluigi yelled.

"Ah who cares?" "Look, she comes first." Wario said.

Waluigi gave him a look that was not convincing.

"Okay okay okay!" She, money and treasure all come first." Wario said.

"You can't put all three first, stupid." Waluigi retorted.

"Ugh, whatever." "Not like you know anything about love." Wario said.

That stung Waluigi because Wario was right. He wanted Daisy to return his affections but to no avail. And that hurt.

"Please." "I know about all that stuff." "Anyway I a got to go." Waluigi said.

"Why?" "What you trying for sports or something?" Wario asked.

"Eh, you a wouldn't understand." Waluigi said.

"Well, come on already!" Wario finished.

"Blah blah blah, shut up!" Waluigi finished.

As they finish their argument, Wario and Waluigi both go outside on their way to the Star Carnival.

-Meanwhile-

Mario and the gang were also on their way to the Star Carnival. Along with them were Princess Rosalina and her Luma. Diddy Kong on DK's back, Yoshi talking to Birdo and Toad holding hands with Toadette.

"Great day to be outside." Peach said.

"Yeah." "This fresh air is to die for." Daisy said.

"I a can't believe there's another Star Carnival." "I can't wait to get started!" Luigi said.

"Yeah." "Alright guys, let's a go!" Mario said.

Everyone agreed with Mario and continued walking.

"Uh, excuse me." "Peach and Daisy?" "If may I ask, this Star Carnival, what do you do?" Rosalina asked.

"Well last time, it was the usual Mario Parties we have." "But this time it'll be like a tournament I guess." Daisy said.

"That's right girl." Peach said.

"Are more people coming to participate in this tournament?" Rosalina asked again.

"Yeah." The only ones left to come are Bowser and his kids, the Koopalings." and then there are Wario and Waluigi." Peach said.

"Ugh." Not those two." Daisy said in digust.

"You mean Mario and Luigi's counterparts, yes?" Rosalina asked once more.

"Yeah." "Little advice Rosalina." "Those two like to cause trouble, so be on the lookout." "Especially Waluigi." Daisy said.

"Yeah." "And I hear Wario actually got himself a girlfriend?" Peach asked.

"Cardboard, is not a worthy girlfriend, Peach." Mario said.

Everyone laughed at this thinking it could be true. Only one not laughing was Rosalina. She seemed as if the gang made fun of the Wario Bros. She often wondered had they ever tried to get to know both of them personally? Could they only see the outside of the inside?

"But anyway, let's just get going." Mario finished.

Everyone kept walking and Rosalina was thinking about these things her friends have said about the partners in crime. She'll have to see who they really are before she can judge them.


	3. Chapter Three

The Wario Bros. were now walking to the Star Carnival. They both talked about their usual shenanigans and such. Even though they argued with one another every now and then, they had each others backs.

"Look, why do you even want to do this stupid carnival Waluigi?" Wario asked.

"I a told you, you wouldn't understand." Waluigi said.

"Try me." Wario said.

Waluigi thought for a minute, could he tell Wario his personal problem? It wouldn't hurt a little. Waluigi then sighs and tells him.

"Well, it's a very simple Wario." "I'm a looking to go this carnival because I want to win." He said.

"Everyone wants to win." Wario said.

"It's a more than that." "You, like those stupid Mario Bros and those other losers have had great adventures except a me." Waluigi said.

"WA?" "Hey, you've a had great adventures." Wario reassured him.

"When?" "When was the last time Wario when we have had adventures like those Mario Bros.?" "You three all have jobs to a do!" Waluigi responded.

"What job?" Wario asked.

Waluigi gave Wario a real dumbfounded look. For all the brawns he possessed, it's his brain his still never uses. He then pulls out a piece of paper to show it to Wario.

-List/Paper-

\- Mario: Plumber, Savior of Mushroom Kingdom.

\- Luigi: Ghost Hunter.

\- Wario: Game Company CEO & Treasure Hunter.

-End Of List/Paper-

"Oh." "Well, come on it's not that bad." "I mean are there things you're good at?" Wario said.

"Well, I'm good in a variety of sports like Baseball and a Soccer." "Even at a Tennis." "But, I also can swim real good." Waluigi said.

"Hmm." That a explains why you can somehow swim in the air." Wario thought.

"I know I'm also a great dancer." "Remember the Toadstool Golf Tournament?" Waluigi asked.

Wario thinks again and says "Oh right, you did that Michael Jackson like dance pose."

"Yeah." "Michael Jackson rules!" "But anyway, now you a see my point right?" Waluigi asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Wario said. Then Wario was thinking once more to think of a way to help Waluigi with his situation.

"Hmm." "I A GOT IT!" "OPERATION WALUIGI PARTY SUPPORT!" Wario shouted.

"Eh, WA?" Waluigi said confused.

"You'll see." "Wahaha!" Wario finished.

So Wario tells Waluigi about what he could do to get acknowledgement and respect from people of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So?" Wario asked.

"Ahh!" "Hehehehe." "Waluigi like a this." Waluigi said.

"Alright, let's a go!" "We don't wanna be late!" Wario said.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Waluigi responds.

So the Wario Bros. finished their conversational planning to posthaste to the Star Carnival, and from the look of the view, they were almost there.

"Look over there!" Waluigi shouted and pointed forward.

"WA?" "Ohhoho!" "Star Carnival, here we come!" Wario said.

"Lets go already!" Waluigi said.

And so they continued.


	4. Chapter Four

Waluigi and Wario moments later arrived at the carnival and entered the giant tent. The place was very crowded making it hard for the Wario Bros to see almost anything. But that didn't stop them from catching their eyes on the trophies and money that were in them.

"Ehehehe." Waluigi chuckled. But as he saw this, he then also spotted the Mario gang here as well. "Quick!" "Let's a hide!" Waluigi said as he grabbed Wario and hid behind the outside pole that was holding the giant sign of the event. "Wa?" "Hey!" "What's the big idea, huh?" Wario asked annoyed. Waluigi pointed to where the gang was and Wario gasped. "Mario Bros!" "They're a here to ruin this for us!" "Curses!" Wario complained in a angered matter. Waluigi looked at the Mario Bros, more so at Luigi. Then at Peach, Daisy for a few seconds. Then to Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toad, Toadette and finally Rosalina with her Luma. But his eyes never left her sight. Waluigi stared at her as if she was God itself. He felt as if his eyes were not worthy of her beauty, but he couldn't help not to look away from her.

Wario saw this and asked "Hey!" "What's a got you all eye and widey, huh?" He questioned Waluigi.

"That girl...she's...she's...beautiful as the star skies." Waluigi said. Wario looked at who he was talking about. "Wa?" "You mean the broad in the sky blue dress?" Wario said. Waluigi gasped at Waluigi and said "Don't call her that!" he softly yelled. "Okay, okay." "But who is she anyway?" He asked. "I don't know but...wow." "Man forget Daisy, this one is all woman." Waluigi said. "About time you gave up on her." "Too tomboyish for your taste." Wario said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Waluigi said. So the Wario Bros then stopped hiding to get a close up on the prizes. Of course, they had to get through the crowd that over crowded the tent. "Hey, watch it!" "Out of the way loser!" "Wario coming through here!" Wario was on a small rant while he and Waluigi were getting through the sea of citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Then suddenly without realizing as Wario was pushing people out the way, he and Luigi bumped into each other which cause both Italians to fall hard to the ground.

"Hey!" "Who a dares push me?" Wario yelled. "Push you?" "You did that first!" Luigi yelled back. "Mario and the rest looked and saw the Wario Bros. "Oh great." "What are you two cheaters doing here?" Mario said. "CHEATERS!?" Wario and Waluigi yelled. "Who do you think you are buster?" Wario smugly asked Mario. "If a anybody cheat, it's you." "Stupid!" Waluigi said. "Hey!" "Me and Mario do not cheat!" "Keep your mouth shut!" Luigi said. "Fudge you!" Waluigi said and everyone from the rest of the gang to the citizens around them who had formed a circle to see the confrontation. "WHAT!?" Mario said shocked. "You a heard me!" Waluigi said. "You guys just love causing trouble for people, do you?" Daisy asked them. "Oh shut up Daisy!" Wario said and then continued by saying "I don't even know why Waluigi spends his time chasing you." "Yeah?" "Well me neither." "It's not like you and him can get girls to like you anyway." Daisy retorted. "Okay, enough." "Please you guys no fighting. Peach said. "Tell that to these losers." Mario said insulting the Wario Bros. "Look whose calling who a loser." Wario said getting in Mario's face. "What?" "You wanna fight?" "Well bring it on!" Mario challenged Wario.

Before the tension started to get higher, MC Ballyhoo made a announcement through the large intercom. _"Attention people!" "The tournament for the 2nd annual Star Carnival will begin very shortly." "All the competitors please prepare to participate in this event and remember to have a chaotic time!"_ Ballyhoo finished. And then the circle of people that crowded the heated rivalry between the Mario and Wario Bros all went away to mind their own business. "Grrrrrrrrrrr!" "I'll deal with you later, loser!" Wario threatened Mario. "We'll see, fat man!" Mario responded back. "Pathetic losers." "Come on Waluigi, let's leave these stupid idiots to themselves." Wario finished. Waluigi didn't say anything and just walked away following Wario's lead. "Why do those losers need to cause chaos all the time?" Toad said. "It's their way Toad." "They have no other purpose in their pathetic lives because their criminals." "Plain and simple." Luigi said. Rosalina was staring at Waluigi as he left. She looked at him and saw there was something about that she could never understand. Inside his soul lied anger, envy, jealousy, hatred, but most of all...self-pity. She saw inside of Waluigi and came to realize that Mario, the gang, even the entire Mushroom Kingdom have Waluigi all wrong. They never understood why he was the way he is nor did they ever ask of him of his past. "Hey, Rosalina?" "Are you okay?" Peach asked. "Huh?" "Oh." "Yes, I'm fine it's just...there's something about this Waluigi." Rosalina said. "Yeah, trouble, chaos and anarchy." "Try to stay away from him." "He's always try to start fights with Luigi and always picks with him." "Waluigi is the real loser." Daisy finished.

"I don't know." Rosalina said. _("Dearest Waluigi, what is it that your pour soul is mourning for?")_

"Those Mario Bros. a think their so cool with their noses high in the air." Wario said. "Yeah." "For two so-called men, they sure are very pristine thinking they're better than everyone else especially that stupid Luigi!" Waluigi said. Then he started mocking Luigi. _"Oh look at me!" "I'm Luigi and I'm all_ blah blah blah NAA!" "Grrrr." Waluigi finished. "That's it!" "We'll finish the Mario Bros for good!" "One way or another, they're gonna pay!" "WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wario grinned devilishly. "Oh and to help you Waluigi with your purpose and whatever." He then finished. "Oh yeah right, I forgot." Waluigi said. _("I hope Wario is not on to my true plan.")_

Afterwards, music started playing and everyone gathered outside to see the carnival tournament begin. MC Ballyhoo with Big Top on his head appeared for everyone to see. "HAHAHA!" "Hello everyone!" "MC Ballyhoo is here again!" "Our 2nd annual carnival will now begin!" "Our contestants are already here and are going to play a series of tournament games and sports." "Our first match up ladies and gentlemen will be none other than Luigi from the Mario Bros, vs. Waluigi from the "Idiot Bros!" Ballyhoo said. "WA!?" "IDIOT BROTHERS!?" Both Wario and Waluigi said screaming. Everyone including Mario and others laughed except no laughter again from Rosalina, except a little chuckle from her Luma. "GRRRRRR!" "HEY!" Two faced-four eyes!" "Get down here right now!" Wario screamed. "Yeah get down here!" "We are not LOSERS!" Waluigi said. "Oh clam down now you two." "I was only joki-" Ballyhoo didn't finish because Wario spoke and said "Whatever, shut up!" then he farted real hard on MC Ballyhoo and Big Top causing Ballyhoo to cough hard and his screams muffled. He then passed out from the smell of Wario's stench. Everyone gasped again at Wario's actions but neither did Mario nor Luigi for they were not surprised. "Now get on with it you son of a cork!" Wario said. "Yeah." "Get up there!" Waluigi said as he kicked Ballyhoo on his but making Ballyhoo fly. Ballyhoo then grabbed Big Top who also fainted from the smell, and put him back on his head. "Okay...uh...anyway Luigi Vs. Waluigi in a...(coughing)...in a Smash Brawl Match." "Let's begin." Then Ballyhoo fainted again. "That's what you get, idiot." Wario said. "You are disgusting, Wario!" Luigi said. "Yeah, stop farting!" "Gosh!" Mario said. "Why?" "You gonna make me?" Wario challenged Mario. "Wahahaha!" Don't a make us laugh!" Waluigi said. "And finally, I'm gonna beat you down Luigi!" "Luigi not afraid...or impressed." Luigi said. "ARGHHHHHHHH!" Waluigi yelled. He then started marching over to Luigi. Luigi marched as well as they both closed in, Mario got in the middle. "Hey, hey, hey." "Stop!" "Mama Mia!" Mario said. Then Wario got in front of Mario again. "You're pansy brother started all of this!" Wario said as he pushed Mario. "Hey, back off!" Mario said as he pushed Wario back. "No, no, no Mario." "I've got this." "I'm gonna take on this stupid Waluigi!" Luigi said. "For the last and final time, I'm not stupid!" "So shut the fudge up, and suck my Waluwewe!" Waluigi said. "WHAT!?" Luigi said shocked at Waluigi's insult as was the rest of the gang, the crowd, Ballyhoo and Big Top and even Bowser, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings who were listening in the background so people couldn't see them. "THAT'S IT!" "You wanna fight, Waluigi huh?" "Fine!" "I'm gonna kill you!" Luigi yelled. "Well...alrighty then!" "Everyone get ready for Luigi vs. Waluigi!" Ballyhoo announced. The crowd cheered. Both Luigi and Waluigi stared down each other...hard. "Prepare to lose!" Waluigi said. "Yeah right!" Luigi responded.

Both sidekicks were ready prepared to take this rivalry to a whole new level. Where will it go? Only this match can tell.


	5. Chapter Five

Waluigi and Luigi both prepared for their battle. Training in their own different ways and with their own different weapons. They both did pushups, sit-ups, treadmills and etceteras. Ballyhoo appeared and made the following announcement.

"Alright folks!" "It's time for the 1st match of the carnival!" Ballyhoo said. Both Luigi and Waluigi now step on the platform with their brothers behind them. "Okay Luigi, Waluigi doesn't know this carnival is just for fun." "He a thinks it's a fight." "Finish this skinny skeleton, let's a enjoy the rest of the carnival and then we'll all go home." Mario said. "Okay." "I do it." Luigi responded. Mario pats Luigi's back and left the platform. "Just a finish him off, Waluigi." "No losing." "If you do, you suck..." Wario said. "Gee, thanks." Waluigi said with irritated sarcasm. Wario then left the platform and Ballyhoo spoke again. "Alright!" "Now, it's time for our Smash Brawl Match!" Here are the contestants!"

"On the right corner...Waluigi!" The crowd boos him heavily. But Waluigi didn't seem to mind it whatsoever. His face shows on the giant screen and the crowd boos even more loudly. Waluigi took this to his advantage. He makes a scary face and screams to scare the crowd, shutting them up. "Hehehe." "Works a every time." He said grinning. Ballyhoo then continues on. "And on the left corner...Luigi!" The crowd, Mario and the rest of the gang cheered for Luigi, Daisy blew a kiss to Luigi which made him blush. Rosalina clapped softly for Luigi, but was still caught up between her friends and Waluigi. The concern on her face for him showed it. Now both marched to the center of the battle platform and Ballyhoo got in the middle as well. "Alright gentlemen." "Have a chaotic fun time, "BUT" no cheating." "That means you, Waluigi." Ballyhoo said. "WA?" "Hey!" "Everybody cheat but Waluigi!" he said defensively. "Stop lying, Waluigi." "Everyone knows you and Wario cheat to win." "You a have to be blind not t-" Luigi was not able to finish as Waluigi interrupted him. "Blah, blah, blah." "Whatever Mr. Eyeball Big Nose!" Waluigi said as he poked Luigi's nose hard. Luigi however would have none of it and shoved Waluigi's hand out of his face. "Don't touch me!" Luigi threatened. "Why?" "You wanna piece of me, huh?" Waluigi challenged. "I'm usually a lover, not a fighter." "But when it comes to "you", Waluigi..." "...I'm willing to make any exception." Luigi said as he then suddenly punched Waluigi in the face hard, making the tall man stumble back. The crowd cheered hard for that. "GRRRRRR!" Waluigi got angry quick and ran very fast and tackled Luigi on to the ground and delivered vicious punches from left to right on Luigi's face. The crowd booed at Waluigi's actions and started throwing stuff at him. But Waluigi didn't care. He then took off Luigi's trademark hat and shoved it hard in Luigi's own mouth. "You a like that huh!?" "You a think you're better then me!?" "You think you can outshine Waluigi!?" "Huh?" "HUH!?" Waluigi ranted and yelled in Luigi's face and started chocking him while his hat was in his mouth. Then he pointed at Luigi, looking towards the crowd saying: "This is who you like?" "Really!?" "NAAA!" Waluigi belittled the people and then held one part of his nose with his finger as if he blew snot at the crowd. "Hey!" "You wanna try that again?" Luigi boasted at Waluigi. "Come on!" Waluigi said challenging Luigi. "Are you ready?" Ballyhoo asked both of them and they nodded quickly. "BRAWL!" Ballyhoo screamed. They both charged at each other, but Waluigi got the upper hand again by kicking Luigi hard almost knocking off the platform. "Not so tough now are ya?" Waluigi asked in a mocking matter. Luigi ran towards Waluigi again and kicked him in the gut. Waluigi and Luigi got in a fighting stance and Waluigi throws a punch and misses. He does it again and misses again. Luigi kicks him on the legs. It hurt real bad due to Waluigi's skinniness. But he took the pain and back kick Luigi in the chest. "Ha!" "I'm a skinny, but I'm a toughie!" Waluigi bragged. He then took out his Tennis Racket. "Time to feel a the wrath of the rack!" Waluigi threatened Luigi, pointing the racket at him. He then charged at Luigi and swung the racket at him. Luigi dodged and dodged again due to Waluigi's surprising speed. "Come on, Luigi!" Mario cheered. "Yeah, come on!" "You can do it!" Daisy shouted. "Teach that idiot a lesson!" Toad screamed. "Be careful!" Peach cheered as well. Back to the action, Waluigi was still swinging at Luigi with the racket until he finally struck him on the back. He did it again multiple times. "You remember this, Luigi?" "I used this to a beat you at the 1st Tennis Tournament." "The Star Cup, remember?" "I know you do." Waluigi said. "Yeah." "But you also lost the doubles tournament later on to me and Mario." Luigi countered. Waluigi stomped on his back. "Shut up!" "For years I've hated the fact you got everything handed to you!" "The fame, recognition, fortune...even Daisy!" "You and Mario always have your freaking noses in the air acting like you're better than everyone else!" "You even got a mansion for crying out loud!" Waluigi ranted. "Man, when will you ever let it go?" "Because that's the difference between you and me Waluigi, unlike you, I _"actually earn"_ what I've got! Luigi retorted back. "Meanwhile you and Wario will always...steal you way to victory." Luigi finished. "GRRRRR!" "ENOUGH!" Waluigi screamed. As soon as he was about to finish it, Luigi then hit Waluigi quickly by kicking him in the crotch. "AHHH!" Waluigi screamed. Luigi then rolled out of the way and busted out the "Poltergust 5000." "Why you!" Waluigi yelled. Luigi quickly flashed Waluigi by using the Strobulb to blind him. "My eyes!" Waluigi screamed. Then Luigi sucked Waluigi's Tennis Racket inside the Poltergust, leaving Waluigi defenseless. "Hey!" "Look a who's the cheater now!" Waluigi yelled. "Turnabouts a fair play!" Luigi yelled back. He then tries to suck Waluigi in the vacuum. Waluigi runs hard with his long legs. The force of the Poltergust pulls Waluigi back with him still running. He was able to stop Luigi by doing a spinning dance move with one leg out and hits Luigi's vacuum into the air. Luigi runs and jumps in the air to kick Waluigi, but the tall purple man counters the kick by screaming at Luigi with: "WAAA!" This sends Luigi back and Luigi falls but in time grabs the ledge of the platform to hold on. "Wow!" "This is getting truly intense!" "Now let's raise the stakes a little bit!" Ballyhoo said excited. The platform then raises into the sky fast almost making both competitors fall off. They both got up and continued.

"Alright Waluigi, time for us to a finish this!" Luigi yelled. "About a time!" Waluigi said. Waluigi charges at Luigi and they both lock hands. Waluigi of course had the advantage due to his height. But Luigi slid underneath him still holding his hands and making Waluigi flip to the ground. The platform was moving all over the Mushroom Kingdom. The crowd back at the carnival saw everything on the screen. "Oh come on Waluigi!" Wario screamed. "Not a looking so good, huh Wario?" Mario asked. Wario walked up to Mario and then farted in his face causing Mario to scream muffling and being consumed by the stench and passed out. "That's a what you get!" Wario said. Suddenly DK attacks Wario. "That's what you get and you better shut up and give me my banana!" DK said yelling at a unconscious Wario. "Ow." "F-Fudge you." Wario said in pain. DK then punched him one final time to knock him out again. "Good one DK!" Diddy Kong said. "Yeah, thanks for that." Mario thanked DK. "No problem." DK said calming down. "Guys!" "Look, Luigi's winning!" Daisy said.

Waluigi was getting really angry. "LUIGI!" Waluigi screamed almost hurting Luigi's eardrums. "What's wrong, Waluigi?" "Afraid you'll lose...again?" Luigi mocked. Waluigi got so angry that he started get to soar in the air and brings out a machine on his back that he used in the Sports Mix Tournament. "Oh-no." "Not that thing." Luigi panicked. "I've a been wanting to use this on you again!" Waluigi said. Waluigi then not only shoots electricity from the machine, but also throws 4 electric balls at him. Luigi who had trouble dodging all of them, decides to bring out his Hammer from teaming with Mario on his adventures. Waluigi sends more electricity at Luigi but he counters but hitting the electricity back at Waluigi who dodges them easily soaring around the air. "Fight, fight, fight as hard as you can!" "You can't beat me, because I'm WALUIGI!" Waluigi said with evil glee. "We'll see about that skinny man!" Luigi said.

Luigi now starts using the power of Thunder that he learned long time ago. He used to disable Waluigi's machine causing Waluigi to fall with pieces of the machine falling. Waluigi falls off the platform that's still moving through the air. Luigi thinking the match was over takes a breather. Until Waluigi defies gravity and swims in the air, back on to the moving platform. Waluigi surprises Luigi by super kicking him hard almost falling off again. "Expecting the match to be over?" "TOO BAD, WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi yelled more crazy then ever. "This is a gonna be a long tough fight then I thought." "Mama Mia..." Luigi said.

The final part of their battle will determine the better man. Will it be Mario's courageous brother? Or will it be Wario's underdog-like eccentric brother?


	6. Chapter Six

The battle continued as Luigi and Waluigi were determined to walk out of this brawl match victorious. "Oh man!" "These two are giving up!" "What a great match, and already in the 1st match opening the carnival!" Ballyhoo said even more excited. "Oh dear...these two are really trying hard." Rosalina said with concern. ("Luigi's got this.") Yoshi said in his language. "Why are you acting concerned about Waluigi, Rosalina?" Daisy asked. "I'm just...uh...hoping they don't get hurt badly." She said. "Waluigi is evil." "He deserves what he gets." "He doesn't care if he hurts anyone, not even himself." Daisy said trying to convince her. _("Does she really feel that way?")_ Rosalina couldn't understand why everyone felt ugly towards Waluigi. Couldn't they understand that they look underneath the underneath?

Back to the battle, Waluigi and Luigi glared at each other with pure fire. Waluigi gets in a karate stance as well does Luigi. Both taking their time but then Luigi puts out his hand in a "bring it" motion towards Waluigi who obliges and sprint towards Luigi fast. They both trade blows, blocking and countering each other quickly. Waluigi kicks Luigi three times in the face but he takes the pain, Luigi counters by kicking him back in the face and then stomping on his foot and grabbing the side of his lip with two fingers putting his head down and using his knee ramming his head hard. They counter each others attacks again like they both know exactly what the other's gonna do. Unexpected, Waluigi does a spinning kick that hits Luigi four times then does an super uppercut knocking Luigi down. Luigi glares again and wipes away the blood that drew from his lip. He got up and charged at Waluigi with blazing punches, Waluigi trying hard to defend but it was pointless due to Luigi's own top speed. Luigi then leg sweeped Waluigi causing him to hit the ground hard. Waluigi growled in a sadistic anger and they both counter attacks once more. They were going so fast doing so, they both then punched each other in the face sending them back stumbling. "Grrr!" "This...ends...now!" Waluigi said. "Then let us end it!" Luigi said. "Certainly!" Waluigi said. "Losers first!" Luigi boasted. "AFTER YOU!" Waluigi countered. Then the both charged again but this time yelling and both were now glowing their trademark colors like they did during the Strikers Charged Tournament. Waluigi was Dark Purple with his trademark vine whip and Luigi was a mix of almost light and medium green with electricity around him. As they close in, their fists collided with one another's and a huge explosion erupted. The blast was loud and everyone at the carnival was astounded. "Luigi!" Daisy panicked. "No!" Mario said. "Yes!" "WAHAHAHA!" Wario said. Everyone else said noting and was in shock. Back to the aftermath of the battle, both of the competitors now realize the platform was falling into the carnival. They both held on but in a desperate matter, Waluigi kept the fight going by grabbing Luigi by the collar but Luigi would not quit as he still had momentum left in the tank. But as they were glaring once more at each other, the platform was close to impact of crashing. "Everyone out of the way!" "Now!" Mario yelled. The gang and half of the people moved quickly to not get squashed by the platform.

"WA!?" Waluigi said shocked. "Uh-oh!" Luigi said. Before seconds to impact..."Mama Mia..." Both said. The platform crashes into the ground, creating a giant crater in the form of a rectangle. The platform broke apart in some places. "OH MY GOODNESS!" "This ladies and gentlemen, has been absolutely nothing short of chaos and destruction!" "What a battle!" Ballyhoo announced. "Yeah." "That match nearly made me faint again." Big Top said. "LUIGI!" Daisy yelled. "Luigi?" "Luigi!" Mario called. "Waluigi!" "That a boy!" "Come on!" "Get out of there!" Wario said. Everyone looked with concern. "And the winner is..." the smoke hadn't cleared yet but they all heard movement. Out from the rubble comes both Luigi and Waluigi. "My goodness!" "Its not over!" "This match still continues!" Ballyhoo said. They both crawl out of the crater and rubble, their clothes dirty and with shred marks and their faces dirty as well. Tired and hurting, they both looked at each other and they both fainted. Or at least one of them did. Waluigi grinned and charged one last time and super kicked Luigi square in the face knocking out Luigi. "HEY!" Daisy yelled in anger. "What was that about!?" Mario said.

Waluigi simply said "Waluigi Time!" He then does his infamous crotch chop and says "WA-LU-I-GI- YEAH-YEAH-YEAH!"

"The winner...WALUIGI!" Ballyhoo said.


	7. Chapter Seven

"WAHAHAWAAAA!" "I did it!" "I a win again!" "I'm a number one!" Waluigi said with glee. "WHAT!?" "No fair!" "Waluigi cheated!" Daisy said yelling at Ballyhoo. "Well...uh, actually miss Daisy, the rules where to either knock the opponent off the platform or to knockout the opponent and well, Waluigi did knock out Luigi with that kick so he's the winner of the Smash Brawl Match and he receives the trophy with the cash and gold coins. Ballyhoo explained. Waluigi runs to the Mario gang and stops trying to do another crotch chop. 'Wa?" "Nuh, uh, uh!" "Wahaha!" Waluigi laughed as he told Daisy, Luigi, the rest of the Mario Gang and the crowd that they are not even good enough for the crotch. Daisy looking shocked blushed but was still in major anger. "WAHAHAHAHAAH!" "YOU BLUSHED AT WALUIGI'S CROTCH CHOP!?" "Talk about pathetic!" "Wahahaha!" Wario said as he was now laughing holding his ribs and on the ground in tears of laughter. "SHUT UP!" Mario screamed. "Awww, what's the matter?" "Sad you losers lost again?" "Sad...FOR YOU!" Wario said laughing once more. "Waluigi wins again this time!" Waluigi said. "Fine." "Shut up." Luigi said. "What's that?" "I can't hear you over the sound of ME!" "WALUIGI!" He mocked Luigi. "Excuse me...please enough." "Luigi already lost." "Can you please not resort to such tatics?" Rosalina asked. Waluigi looked at Rosalina and saw her eyes. They were the color of her dress and the sky itself. She matched Waluigi's height as well. Her hair and skin resembles Peach but they were pale and her bang covers her right eye. She also had purple nail polish. Waluigi was really believing in Heaven because he believed he was staring at Heaven itself when he looked in her eyes. "Huh?" "Uh...um, sure." "Sorry about my boastfulness miss..." He paused. "Rosalina." She said. _("Rosalina.")_ Waluigi thought. He then took of his hat as thought it was rude to wear it in front of her. "Rosalina, I humbly apologize." "I'm Waluigi." He introduced himself. "Wario we should be going now." "We still have more games to win!" He said. "Yeah!" "See you losers!" Wario said as he and Waluigi walked away. "Rosalina, what the heck was that?" Daisy asked questioning her. "Huh?" "Oh, well uh he seemed...nice." Rosalina said. "Nice?" "NICE?" "Waluigi is evil!" "Can't you see he'll just do something to hurt you or your Luma?" Daisy was trying to reassure to Rosalina that Waluigi was up to no good. "I...I, maybe." "I don't understand." She said lowly. "Of course you don't." "Trust me, Waluigi will make your life miserable." "Don't fall into that nice little act he just displayed." She said. "Now Daisy, come on now." "It's not her fault." "She's still new to Earth." Peach said. "Yeah, let's worry about Waluigi and Wario later." "But now, let's just enjoy the rest of the carnival." "There's still more matches to play." Mario said. Everyone agreed and left it at that. Daisy gave Rosalina an almost distrustful look which made Rosalina sad a bit. "Peach, please tell me." "Daisy seems to hate Waluigi to the core of her soul." "What happened between them?" She asked. "Oh, well when Waluigi 1st came along in the Mushroom Kingdom during the Mario Tennis Tournament years ago, he was really trying to beat Luigi." "He challenged him to a one on one game but Luigi declined and said he wasn't afraid or impressed with him." "But of course, you already know about that. Now Waluigi did have a soft spot for Daisy but she never returned his feelings because she found him ugly and disgusting towards others, more specifically Luigi." Peach finished. "That may explain why he has so much animosity towards almost everyone." Rosalina said. "How can you tell?" Peach asked. Rosalina hesitated at first but she came out with it. "I've looked into Waluigi." "His soul seems lost." "There's something mysterious about him and yet...I wish I knew why he was like this." "I feel he's..." Rosalina paused for a second. "He's what?" Peach asked softly. "...Misunderstood." Rosalina finished. Peach thought about that for a minute. "Well, true but maybe." "And don't worry about Daisy." "She can get like that at times." "She'll come around...eventually." Peach reassured her. Rosalina nodded and they both dropped the conversation. Rosalina wanted to know more about the tall skinny man, she hopes she does soon.

Meanwhile with Wario and Waluigi who were counting the money and gold from the match Waluigi won, Wario was filled with great glee and greed, showering the gold all over himself. Waluigi was counting the green money with stacks in both hands. He couldn't take his eyes off either one due to switching back and forth. "That was a priceless!" "I a knew you win all along buddy!" Wario said. "Yeah right." "But thanks anyways." Waluigi said. "So, we still got more matches to attend." "We a got to win again if we're gonna be rich, baby!" Wario said. "Yeah." Waluigi said. "We're really gonna mess with the Mario Bros." "They'll finally realize the Wario Bros. are the better plumbers and brothers." Wario said. "And by the way, what was that with you and that Rosarella?" Wario asked? "Rosalina." Waluigi corrected him. "Whatever." "Although I'll admit, she's much better for you than Daisy." Wario said. For once Waluigi can actually agree with Wario on something. "And that crown on her head..." Wario started and Waluigi snapped his neck in Wario's direction and glared. "...Maybe I can go and take it and see how mu-" Wario didn't finish due to Waluigi stomping on his head hard he sent Wario into the ground with his head still up the dirt. Wario was dizzy. "Don't even think about stealing her crown, Wario!" Waluigi said. "Okay, okay fine." Wario said perishing the thought. _("Why does he always have to a ruin the fun?")_ Wario thought. Now they both got prepared for more of the challenges of the carnival. They avoided the Mario gang even though Waluigi wanted to see Rosalina again. As they were preparing, someone suddenly shouted "WARIO!" "WARIO!" The mysterious women called out. "Wa?" both Wario and Waluigi said. As they both look to see who was calling Wario, they see a girl in her twenty's, with reddish brown hair with blue eyes, wearing a white feathered coat while also wearing a red dress with red boots. Also wearing a biker helmet with goggles on top of it. Her transportation to the carnival was her scooter. "Wario!" "Hey!" She screams. The woman was revealed to be Mona, Wario's employee and current girlfriend. "Mona?" Wario asked surprised. "WARIO!" Mona screamed as she ran up to hug him by jumping into his arms almost knocking him down but luckily his weight helped him to still stand up. "Mona, what are you a doing here?" Wario asked. "Just came to surprise you by also participating in the carnival!" "I couldn't let you have all the fun." She said. "Wahaha." "See, that's why I keep a you around." "I like you to meet my brother, Waluigi." Wario said. "Hi, nice to meet you." Mona greeted as he hugged Waluigi. "Likewise." Waluigi responded. "Get this Mona, Waluigi beat Luigi in the first match opening the carnival." Wario said. "For real?" "Far out!" "How did it feel?" She asked Waluigi. "Refreshing." He responded. "Well I can't wait to participate with you guys." "Question, is Mario here as well?" She asked. "Yeah." "And the rest of their loser gang." Wario said. "Oh come now, Wario." "Don't be grouchy." She said trying to calm Wario down. "I can't a help it." The Mario Bros. always try to stop me from being rich." Wario said. "I'd like to meet them and greet myself, if that's okay with you?" "Please?" Mona pleas Wario as she caress his face making blush a little. "Oh, alright fine." Wario said giving in. "Okay!" "Let's go meet them then!" Mona said. She, Wario and Waluigi go to find the Mario gang much to the little dismay of the Wario Bros.

Meanwhile, the Mario gang were also preparing for the more challenges that were to come in the carnival. "Hey Luigi, don't a worry about those "Idiot Bros." Okay?" Mario said trying to comfort Luigi. "Yeah." "It was only the first match anyways." "Waluigi only won the way he knows how to win." "Except he didn't cheat though, I'll give him that." Luigi admitted. "Really?" Mario asked surprised. "Yep." Luigi said. "I still think those two good for nothings are up too something no good as usual." Daisy said. ("I gotta go with Daisy on this one, Mario.") DK said. ("I'd have to agree.") Yoshi said. ("It's only a matter of time before they do something crazy again.") Diddy said. ("And we all know that they won't stop until they get what they want.") Birdo said. "Yeah!" Toad said. "Okay, okay, okay." "Let's not get into it that much." Mario said. "Yes, let us move on and move forward everyone." Peach said. They all nodded. As they were getting ready, Mona, Wario and Waluigi were approaching them. Before Mona could say anything, the giant intercom went off again and Ballyhoo spoke. _"Now everybody, the 2nd match will begin." "I'll be back to announce the next two competitors for the next and different match." "Don't go anywhere!"_ Ballyhoo said finishing his speech. Then Mona and the Wario Bros. were able to walk towards the Mario gang when they notice the three. "Hi!" "Excuse me, are you guys Mario and Luigi? She asked them. "Yes." "Hello." Mario said. "Hi there." Luigi said. "Pardon me, but I wanted to meet you guys and your friends." "My name is Mona." She introduces herself. "Nice to meet you." Peach said. The rest of the gang said their hellos to Mona, Daisy even though introduced herself to Mona, was cross when she had Wario and Waluigi with her. "Uh, don't mean to be rude but what are _those_ two doing here?" She asked with her arms crossed. "Oh, when I first showed up here I told Wario that I'd participate in the carnival." She said. "Are you friends with these two?" Daisy asked. "Of course." "Well, actually I'm Wario's girlfriend. Mona said. The Mario gang had surprise and shock on their faces. "Wait, so...Wario wasn't joking about having an _actual_ girlfriend?" Daisy asked shocked. That insulting question made Wario upset. "What the heck is that supposed to mean, huh?" "See, I knew we should've never came to you losers!" Wario yelled angrily. "Wario, please calm down." Mona said. "That stupid Daisy is wearing my patience thin!" "She's still mad that Luigi lost...again. Wario said. "Oh sure, Waluigi only won by cheating." Daisy said. "Oh would you shut up!" Wario yelled. "Hey!" "Quit it." Luigi said. "You keep out of this too, loser." Wario insulted at him. "Wario, please. Mona pleaded. "Okay, okay." He said relaxing. "You need to control your boyfriend just like he needs to control his eating habits." Daisy insulted at Wario. "WHAT?!" Wario yelled to the heavens. Wario was so angry that he turned red and smoke came from his ears. "Mama Mia..." Waluigi said. "Hey!" "That's a mine line!" Mario protested. "We're all Italians for a crying out loud, we a all say it you idiot!" Waluigi responded. "Now, Daisy please don't do that." "Wario's sensitive about his weight and doesn't like being called fat. Mona told Daisy. "Wario sensitive?" "The only thing he's sensitive about is his greedy money grubbing ways." "How he got you as his girlfriend is beyond me." "But then again, I wouldn't be surprised." Daisy said. That caused Mona to look a little crossed. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Mona asked. "Oh nothing, except if you're hanging with _them_ , I wouldn't be surprised that you were also helping them to cheat." "Let alone do evil things!" Daisy said. "What!?" Mona said shocked at Daisy's accusations. "Daisy!" "You best shut up before I fart you!" "I will fart you!" Wario said. "No you will not!" "Shut up about my Daisy!" Luigi defended her. "You're tomboy girlfriend started all of a this!" He responded back. "You started this when you're tall skinny ugly brother came along!" "That's his MO!" "He just like you Wario like to make people suffer!" Daisy accused. She then pointed her finger at Wario's nose. "Hey!" "Don't poke my boyfriend!" Mona said pushing Daisy. "Don't touch me!" Daisy said as she pushed her back. "What, you wanna go girl!?" Mona yelled. "Yeah!" Daisy said. "Yeah?" Mona said again. "YEAH!" Daisy said. Daisy and Mona glared very hard at each other with them coming nose to nose. Wario and Waluigi had to grab Mona and try to hold her back, while Mario, Luigi, Peach and Rosalina did the same for Daisy. Suddenly, people started shouting "FIGHT!" "FIGHT!" "FIGHT!" The chant continued for a second or two until they were met again by Ballyhoo. "Well, well, well." "Looks like that we have ourselves another fight!" "Which brings us to our next and 2nd match!" "It will be Daisy taking on..." "What's your name miss?" Ballyhoo asked. "Mona." She said. "Daisy Vs. Mona!" "But this time, it'll be a Kart Ballon Match!" Ballyhoo said. Daisy and Mona glared hard at each other again. They were both ready to give each other a piece of their minds.


	8. Chapter Eight

After the heated moment stopped, Everyone went their separate ways in order for the match to take place. Daisy changed her out of her princess outfit into her kart jumpsuit. And she also has her orange Mach Bike. Mona takes off her white feathered coat in order to drive for better movement on her scooter. "I can't believe it." "I try to be nice to her, and she dares accuse me of helping Wario cheat?" "I get it, Wario is not the best of fair sports but no need to blame them for everything." Mona said. "Mona, you okay?" Wario asked. "Getting there." "Why would she blame me for stuff just because I hang out with you guys?" Mona asked Wario and Waluigi. "Waaa." "It's a my fault." "See, I had a soft spot slash crush on Daisy when we first met and that didn't stop until..." "Well I rather not a talk about it for now but she a finds me repulsive and can't a stands the sight of me." Waluigi said. "Yeah." "See, Waluigi asked her out a few times here and there but she's gotten so used to that coward Luigi." Wario said. "And she like everyone else including the Mushroom people think you're just cons until the end?" Mona asked. "Yep." They both responded. "Want my advice Waluigi?" Mona asked him. "It would a help." He said. "You deserve much better than her anyways." "I'm sure that there's a girl for you." "It's your right to be in love." She assured Waluigi. "Thanks." Waluigi thanked. "You should get ready for your match." Wario said. "Okay." "See you guys later!" She said as she then kissed Wario on the cheek and walked away for her duel against Daisy. "Meanwhile with the Mario gang who were looking at Daisy throwing red shells at fake karts obliterating them. That alone scared Luigi, Mario and everyone else except Peach and Rosalina. "I know they are up to no good, but that Mona girl?" "Wouldn't surprise me none if she's evil too!" Daisy said with rage. "Daisy, please just relax." Peach said. "Yeah, just forget about it." Luigi said. "Looks like Wario wasn't lying about the girlfriend part." Mario said. "Why does this surprise you, Mario?" Rosalina asked. "Because Wario like Bowser always came after Peach trying to win her over me." "I'm even more surprised that any girl would even acknowledge Wario." Mario said. "Especially his attitude problem." Luigi said. "It doesn't matter now." "I'm gonna deal with her and those two lowlifes once and for all." Daisy said with determination. "Alright everybody!" "Now its time for the second match here at the Star Carnival!" "After just coming off a epic battle earlier this evening, we'll be sure to see this one is no different!" "Actually it will be different!" "Because instead of just three balloons, the next contestants Daisy and Mona will have six balloons!" "The person to pop all of their opponents balloons wins the trophy and more money and coins!" "Now let's get started!" "AHHAHAHA!" Ballyhoo finished. "You're going down." "Then you and you're boyfriend can leave instead of stink up the place with your ways." Daisy said to Mona. "Whatever." Mona said dismissing her insults. Afterwards, everyone made their way on to Mario's Circuit race track. Both prepared as they had they had their six balloons tied on their vehicles. Both girls mounted and revved their engines ready. "Alright!" "Now you both already know the rules, just have a fun chaotic time!" Ballyhoo announced. The crowd cheered for both girls as it seemed very split between who the crowd wanted to win. "Scared yet?" Mona asked. "You wish..." Daisy responded. "Ready, get set...GO!" Ballyhoo said. With that, the girls drived side by side close to each other and glared again. "Time to take a hike!" Daisy said. "Bring it!" Mona boasted back.

-Meanwhile-

As the gang, Wario and Waluigi were looking on. Rosalina looked at Waluigi from afar. Wondering how she would get to be able to talk to him without hesitation. So she took the time and courage to walk over to where the Wario Bros. were standing. "Excuse me gentlemen?" "Mr. Wario, is it okay if I speak to Waluigi?" "If you don't mind?" She asked. "Be my guess." Wario said. "Thank you." She said. "Wa?" "What you want with a me?" Waluigi asked. "I wanted to apologize on behalf of Daisy's actions and outbursts." "She lets her emotions get the best of her at times." Rosalina said. "No kidding." He agreed. "I could say the same about you, Waluigi." "Are you feeling okay today?" "You seem...out of place..." She said with concern. "Oh me?" "Yeah!" "I'm Waluigi!" "I'm full of life right a now." "Just uh, having those us...moments." Waluigi said. "Moments?" She asked. Waluigi felt unprepared and he didn't want to tell Rosalina to buzz off. So he did what he usually do...made a excuse. "Yeah." "Those uh...moments where you know everything is a great and no ones a gonna stop you from ruining your day." "I'm just fine." He assured her. "Oh." "Well again, I'm deeply sorry. She said. "No need to do that." "It a wasn't your fault." "I'm usually the one who gets blamed for everything bad, even Wario gets it as bad as me." Waluigi said. "Maybe Waluigi, if you're still going to be here, maybe we'll meet some other time?" She asked. "Uh...okay." "Sure." Waluigi agreed. She smiled. "You know, I don't know who you are Waluigi, but I do know that I want to get to know the real true you." She said. "Well, I uh hope to a get to know you as well." He said. And with that, Rosalina nodded her head and went back to the rest of the gang. It was until Peach asked her something. "What was that about?" She asked nicely. "Oh, just an innocent conversation." Rosalina reassured Peach. What Peach didn't catch was Rosalina looking back and winking at Waluigi who blushed a little red. Wario bumped his elbow at Waluigi's arm and chuckled. "Hehehe, nice one." Wario said. "Shut up." Waluigi said.


	9. Chapter Nine

Back to the matter at hand, Daisy and Mona were now grabbing power up blocks. Daisy had three green shells to start off circling around her ready to be thrown at Mona. Although Mona however also started off with three green shells of her own. "Eat my green shells little girl!" Daisy screamed as she launched them one by one at her. Mona was able to dodge all three very easily. She then turned around and was driving in reverse facing Daisy. "How about I return the favor?" Mona said as she launched her shells and Daisy who was able to dodge two but was hit by the third one. She lost one balloon. "Ouch." Daisy cried out. "Now who's the girl?" Mona shouted as she grinned and winked at Daisy. "GRRRRRRRRR!" Daisy said. As they drove around the course, they picked up even more power up blocks. Mona then gets a Banana peel while Mona unfortunately for her opponent gets a Chain Chomp. Mona throws the Banana peel at Daisy but she's able to easily avoid such an mere peeling of a fruit. "A Banana peel?" "Really?" Daisy yelled questioning Mona's move. "This is my first time on a actual race track, okay!?" Mona yelled back. "Too bad for you!" Daisy responded as she then unleashed the Chain Chomp. It was chained to the front of Daisy's bike and went full berserk. It's bark loud and it's round back bomb like body moved very fast and rammed through Mona knocking her in the air and coming back down. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mona screamed. She also lost one balloon. "Leave the racing duels to the professionals!" Daisy screamed. The Mario gang, Wario and Waluigi back at the carnival were astounded by how much of a match Mona and Daisy were. "Man this Mona is tough than I thought." Luigi said. "Of course." "She a learned it from me." Wario said. "Man, we should invite her to these kart racing tournaments more often." Waluigi said. "Why, so you guys can cheat even more?" Mario questioned. "Shut up!" They both responded. "The truth a hurts, don't it?" Mario said. "Grrrr!" "Stop a being such a brat!" Wario said. "They're always brats that's the a problem...they're spoiled. "Emphasis on the "Spoiled" part." Waluigi said. "Oh yeah?" "Well you two are the most ugliest Italians ever." "Emphasis on the "UGLY" part!" Luigi said. "Pfft." "Least I'm not a scared of ghosts." Waluigi remarked. "HEY!" Luigi said offended. "Man you two are just annoying!" "Gosh!" Mario said. "Feelings a neutral, loser." Wario said. "Quit it!" "He's not a loser." Luigi said. "Oh he's so a loser." "He can't even keep Peach in a castle without getting kidnaped all the time by Bowser." "Heck, she can't even defend herself." Wario said. "SHUT UP!" Mario screamed. "Now Mario, boys please enough fighting." "And Wario, please be respectful please?" Peach said. "Sighs" "Okay, okay fine." "Only because you and Rosalina are being nice." "But tell Mario to get off our backs." Wario said. "Fine then." Mario said. "Stupid Criminals." Luigi said whispering. "Heard that." Waluigi said.

Back to the match, Daisy still had her Chain Chomp power up, and also still chasing Mona who was almost gonna get caught again until she got another power up block and got a three mushrooms. She used them to gain more speed and get far enough from Daisy and the Chain Chomp. "Get back here!" "Face me like a woman!" Daisy screamed. Mona got another power up block and to her luck the power up she got was something that can match even the power of the Chain Chomp. "Alright, Bullet Bill." Mona said relieved. She then tuned around drifting to speed towards Daisy. "Ah, finally not running, huh?" Daisy asked screaming with her Chain Chomp still active. "Who says I was ever running from _you_?" Mona said. She then activated the Bullet Bill power up which shocked Daisy. "Bullet Bill!?" Daisy said surprised. **"Bring it on."** Mona said with a deep voice thanks to the Bullet Bill. "Chain Chomp...CHARGE!" Daisy cried out. The Chain Chomp barked in response to her command. As they both charged each other, they glared once again. As they closed in they were moving in slow motion until finally clashing. When they clashed, the Bullet Bill sent the Chain Chomp flying in the air, also sending Daisy onto the wall knocking two balloons off. "What!?" "Two balloons?" Daisy said confused and angry. "HAA!" "Who's the little girl now?" Mona said boasting. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Daisy screamed. Meanwhile, Rosalina and Peach conversed with each other. "Oh my, I feel both Daisy and Mona are very much alike when it comes to situations like this." Rosalina said. "What do you mean, Rosalina?" Peach asked. "They're very both very head strong at winning." She said. "Hmmm, true." "Just hope they don't get to serious." Peach said. "Yes, that would be unfortunate." Rosalina said concerned. "Rosalina?" "You said you saw through Waluigi's soul, can you see anything in Wario's?" Peach asked curious. "I believe I can see more to Wario, but right now I can only see the lust of greed within him." "His agenda to riches is at a crossroads." She stated. "I see." Peach said.

Mona and Daisy's match was longer than expected. Mona has five balloons while Daisy now has three left. Mona grabbed another one and this time it was a fake item box. "Maybe I could this to trick her." Mona said as she threw the fake block behind her as it landed in the street of the track. Daisy almost gains on Mona and sees the block. "Yes, and item block." "Wait, why is it not lined up with mor-" Before she could finish her sentence, Daisy hit the fake item block and lost another balloon leaving her only with two now. "WHAT!?" Daisy yelled. "HAHAHAHAHA!" "You fell for that fake block?" "Talk about gullible!" Mona said laughing. "That's it...TIME TO STRIKE YOU DOWN!" Daisy screamed causing everyone inside the carnival to cover their ears. She then grabbed another block and received the Thunder Bolt power up. "Whooo!" "I rule!" Mona said screaming happily. Suddenly, Mona was struck by the Thunder Bolt, shrinking down to a small size, spinning her around in her tracks. _"What?" "Huh?" "Why does my voice sound like a mouse?"_ Mona said with a squeaky high pitched voice losing another balloon. "That's because of me!" Daisy battle cried as she then ran over Mona, causing Mona to lose yet another balloon. _"Ouch!"_ She said in her still mouse-like voice. Mona now has three balloons left. "Darn it!" Mona said frustrated. "Come catch me, girly!" Daisy taunted. _"I'll wipe the track with you!"_ Mona screamed obliging to Daisy's taunts. "Yeah right." "How ya gonna do that?" "You're still ti-" Daisy again wasn't able to finish as Mona reverted back to her normal size. "You were saying?" Mona questioned. "You'll still have to get me!" Daisy challenged. Then they both got power ups again. Daisy with a Red Shell and Mona with a Mega Mushroom. "Take this!" Daisy said as she then threw the red shell at Mona who dodged it. "Ha!" "Missed me!" Mona said. "Did I?" Daisy said. What Mona didn't realize was that the Red Shell was like a heat seeking missle and caught up to Mona and hit her. Mona now left with two balloons as Daisy now. "Come on, don't make this to easy for me!" Daisy said. She heard a noise and looked back at Mona only to see that she was bigger due to the Mega Mushroom. "Uh-Oh!" Daisy said. "I'm coming for you now!" Mona screamed. Daisy tried her best to outrun Mona but was ran over due to Mona's mega size. Daisy now has one last balloon left. "Ha!" "One balloon left princess!" "Get you one last time, you lose!" Mona said mocking Daisy. "Darn!" Daisy said. As they kept driving, Mona then grabs a Bomb-Omb power up and throws it at Daisy and misses, but it doesn't explode due to the roped like string being medium long. "Nice bomb, NOT!" Daisy said laughing. "Fudge you!" Mona screamed. Daisy didn't like that and kept driving with an evil look on her face. She then grabbed a power up block and had a Blue Shell. "I got you now!" "Eat Blue Shell!" Daisy said as she threw it but Mona dodged it. "WHAT!?" Daisy yelled surprised. "No more running!" "Let's finish it!" Mona said. "Fine by me!" Daisy said. She turned around drifting and charged at Mona speeding forward with Mona doing the same. They grabbed power ups one last time and they both had the Power Star power up.

"WOW!" These girls definitely know how to keep the hype up!" "We got two evenly matched women doing the best to win this bout!" Ballyhoo said. Everyone looked on before Wario broke the silence softly. "Come on Mona." "You got this!" Wario said cheering Mona on. "No, Daisy's got this!" Luigi said. "Hey, shut up!" Wario said as he pushed Luigi. "You shut up!" Luigi responded and pushed Wario back. "You son of a cork!" Wario yelled. "Back to you!" Luigi yelled back. "Hey, hey, hey!" "Back off!" Waluigi said. "No, you back off!" Mario said coming to the aid of his brother. "That's a it!" Waluigi screamed as he tackled Luigi and they both started rolling on the ground trying to one up the other. And Mario and Wario started to fight as well. "Oh my!" "Now these four are fighting as well!" Ballyhoo said. Afterwards, the fighting stopped as all four Italians passed out. "Mama Mia..." They all said fainting. "Oh my word." Rosalina said. "Not good." Peach said.

"Ready to lose?" Mona asked. "Was gonna ask the same about you!" Daisy replied. They both activated the Star power up and glowed different bright colors. They both crashed into each other with both still pressing their foots on the gas. Both Daisy's bike and Mona's scooter trying to push back one another. They break apart and start clashing into each other over and over again until finally staying in the same powering position trying to push the other one back. "Suddenly, Daisy grabbed her scissors from her jumpsuit and pops Mona's 5th balloon leaving them both with one. She goes for the last one but Mona grabs her arm and tries to send the scissors to her very own balloon. "You're gonna lose just like you're fatty boyfriend." Daisy said. "I don't make fun of other girl's boyfriends!" "I won't go to your level!" Mona responded. "You got that right because you can't reach it!" Daisy remarked. The power from their star powers then faded away but were still trying to push one another with their vehicles. What they don't realize was that the Bomb that Mona threw was now walking up to them in it's own pace. That's when Mona heard the noise of the Bomb-Omb. "Huh?" "What is that?" Mona asked. "What?" Daisy asked in return. They both looked down beside them and see the bomb. They both gasped and prepared for the worse. As the bomb's rope like string was gone, the bomb surprisingly didn't exploded and was right near their vehicles. They both kept the pace of speeding and tried pushing each other once more, but then they heard another noise. Both girls couldn't see where is was coming from but as they stopped revving their vehicles, they looked around the track, looked at each other in confusion. But then, Mona looked up in pure fear as well as Daisy to see the one thing they both forgot about...Daisy's Blue Shell. With both gasping once again, they look down to see the bomb that didn't explode, right at the bottom of the view of the blue shell. They take one more glare at one another. "Your despicable." Mona said. "And you suck." Daisy said. The blue shell comes down fast.

Meanwhile, back at the carnival the Mario and Wario Bros. take the time to get up from their small fighting. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and everyone snapped their heads to the location of the blast. The smoke a darkish black mixed orange and blue light from the bomb and the blue shell. "OH A MY GOD!" Wario screamed. "WA!?" Waluigi said. "WHAT!?" Mario said. "NOO!" Luigi screamed. All four of them then rushed to the race track as well the rest of the gang and half of the crowd that were there to witness it up close in person. "By the Gods...such chaos." Ballyhoo said to himself. Back to the track, Daisy and Mona were both down and out, black smoke marks covering their skins and clothes and their last balloons obliterated and their vehicles almost broken apart. But they both get up slightly, both a little hurt from the blast. Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi all get through the crowd. Peach, Rosalina, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, DK and Diddy as well. "Mona!" Wario screams running to her. "Daisy!" Luigi screams running to her as well. Mona and Daisy get helped up by their boyfriends with both coughing slightly. "You okay?" Luigi asked Daisy. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Mona?" Wario asked. "Wario, I'm tried." Mona said softly. Wario picks her up bridal style as she passes out. "Is she alright?" Peach asked worried. "Yeah, she's A okay." Mario said. "Alrighty then." "Well, I don't see any balloons on their respective vehicles so it looks like its a draw between these two." "Bucketheads, take these two to the aiding room." Ballyhoo said. The Buckethead police came with their head sirens wailing and carried both Daisy and Mona to the aiding facility. "We'll comeback later for the next competitors for the next match." Ballyhoo said finishing. "I'll get Mona's scooter, Wario." Waluigi said. "Thank you." Wario responded. Waluigi grabbed Mona's scooter. It was almost a wreck with one wheel flat. "Mario, help me with Daisy's bike." Luigi said. "Okay." Mario said. They lift up the bike and then Luigi takes it to push it the rest of the way off the track.

As Waluigi was rolling Mona's scooter, Rosalina catches up to him. "Waluigi?" She calls out. "Wa?" "Yes?" He asked "Is Miss Mona going to be okay?" "I'm very worried." She says. "Yeah, I hope a so. "I'll a see you later." Waluigi said. He and Wario walk away. She gazes at Waluigi as she pets her Luma. _("There is more to these two than everyone thinks.")_ She thought.


	10. Chapter Ten

Waluigi, Wario and Luigi were outside the aiding room. The doctor came and said that both Daisy and Mona are fine and were lucky to not suffer any major injuries. "Okay Doc, can I a see her?" Wario asked. "Sure, be my guest." The doctor said. Wario and Waluigi go in to check on Mona while Luigi checks on Daisy. Mona sits up quickly to see both the Wario Bros. "Hey guys!" Mona said. "You okay?" Waluigi asked. "No sweat." "That was the best and yet craziest fun I'd ever had." "You should bring me here to more of these things every once and a while, Wario." Mona said. "Maybe." "You and Daisy nearly killed each other." Wario said. "Did we?" "Wow." "I wasn't trying to do that, I just wanted her to be nice to you." Mona said. "Who cares if they're not nice to me anyway?" "I don't need their praise and admiration anyway." "As long as you're okay." Wario said. "Thanks." Mona said. "By the way, you're scooter is a little...bad but it'll get fixed." Waluigi said. "Thanks Waluigi." "Hey, how is Daisy doing?" She asked. "She's A okay." "She's a little sleepy." Luigi said. Wario walks up to Luigi. "Give a me one good reason why I a shouldn't fart you where you stand right a now?" Wario said. "No Wario, please." "I think we all had enough for one day." Mona said. "Listen to your girlfriend, Wario." Luigi said. "Shut up." Wario said walking away from Luigi. "I'll be back to check on you soon Mona." Wario said as he and Waluigi left. "Bye!" Mona said waving. "Look, sorry about that." "Daisy can be real tough." Luigi said. "Why does she hate Wario and Waluigi that much anyway?" "I get that Waluigi asked her out and stuff but he's moved on from her didn't he?" Mona asked. "It's a because Waluigi is annoying." "Just a nuisance to existence is what he is." Luigi said. "Now wait a minute Luigi, that's not fair." "None of us know Waluigi so don't go around saying those things." Mona said defending Waluigi. "Why?" "He a acts like they don't hurt him anyway." Luigi said. "That's the problem, you guys think you know everything are so blind." "You know what they say, "look underneath the underneath." "So stop judging someone you don't understand." Mona said. Luigi thought about but kept silent and walked to the door. "Let a me know when Daisy wakes up." Luigi said. "Will do." Mona said. And Luigi walks out.

Outside at the Carnival, everyone was waiting for the third match. "Ladies and Gentleman, after that epic display of the second match and since it was a tie, the second trophy with money and coins will now be on the line in this contest between Wario and Mario." "Now, this contest will be a Soccer Match!" Ballyhoo said. "Hmm, it's been a while since we've played a good ole game of soccer." Mario said. "At a least now I can a beat you, loser!" "You're gonna pay for brother's and his girlfriend's sins against my Mona." Wario said. "Hey, you a think I and Luigi wanted this?" "Besides, she's a alright right?" Mario asked. "Doesn't matter." "You still will a get what's a coming to you buster!" Wario said. "Sighs" "Man, Mama Mia." Mario said groaning. "What, Chicken?" "Or should I say...Indian?" Wario said. Mario's eyes grew wide as well as everybody else's after Wario's remark. "WHAT!?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, WARIO!?" Mario screamed and yelled. "Indian...loser!" Wario screamed back. "GRRRRRR!" "Nobody...calls me...INDIAN!" Mario screamed into the sky. Then he and Wario got into an argument, speaking loudly, quickly with gibberish words and speaking in their Italian language. "That's A It!" "Yoshi!" "Birdo!" "Toad!" Mario called out to them. You guys are gonna play with me to beat this fat guy! Mario said pointing at Wario. "Alright, let's do it!" Toad said. ("Yeah!") Yoshi said. ("Got it!") Birdo said in her language. "Ooohhh I'm a so scared...NOT!" "I've got these guys!" Wario said as he pointed to the entrance way and out came out three Hammer Bros. with their signature hammers. "Mario not afraid." Mario said. "You say that now, but just wait till we get on the field." Wario said. "Fine." Mario said. "Fine." Wario said. Then they both walk away from each other.

-The Palace-

Everyone now was at The Palace to witness the soccer match. "Okay!" "Citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, get ready for another epic battle of proportions!" "As we get set for a Soccer Strikers Match between Wario and Mario!" Ballyhoo announced. Wario came out with the Hammer Bros. and Kritter and they all received boos, Mario, Yoshi, Birdo and Toad came out and received cheers but there was no goalie with them. Mario and Wario got in the middle to taunt and glare at each other. "Alright Wario, Let's a go!" Mario said. "WAHAHAHA!" You a think you can win?" "You don't a even have a goalie!" Wario pointed out. "Oh a yes we do...DK!" Mario called out. Suddenly DK came out rushing making ape noises hitting the grounf hard. ("DK!?, Who called me DK?") DK said. "Me." "Come on DK, you're gonna be my goalie to help us win." Mario said. "Okay!" DK said speaking English. "Well then, let's play and have a chaotic time!" "AHHAHA!" Ballyhoo said.

-Soccer Match, Mario Vs. Wario, 5 Minutes.-

The whistle blows and Wario gets the ball first. "Wario Time!" Wario said. He kicks the ball and keeps moving. He then kicks the ball to one of the Hammer Bros. who kicks it to one of the other Hammer Bro. that was close to him. "Hey, over here!" Wario said. Mario's team sticks each member of Wario's team. "I'm a coming to get you Wario." Mario warned. "Yeah right, in your a dreams!" Wario yelled.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Quickly, the Hammer Bro. kicked the ball back to Wario and Mario ran up to stop him from scoring. "You're not going to a win!" Mario said. "Yeah I will!" Wario said. Wario kicked the ball with balance around himself trying to stop Mario from taking it. "Hey look, Bowser's got a Princess Peach!" Wario said pointing. "What!?" Mario yelled at turned around leaving Wario to kick the ball under Mario and kick it to the goal and Kritter missed trying to block it. "GOOOOOAAAALLLLLLLL!" Ballyhoo screamed happily through his microphone. The crowd was split giving Wario cheers and boos. "WAHAHAHAHA!" "Idiot, you're a too gullible!" Wario said running back to his goal. "Wario!" Mario yelled.

-Meanwhile With Rosalina-

Rosalina was walking through the halls of the aiding center with Peach to check on Daisy. As they walked in her room, Daisy was watching the soccer match between Mario and Wario. "Daisy?" Peach said. "Hey girls!" Daisy said. "How are you feeling?" Rosalina asked. "A little better." Daisy said. "You and Mona definitely went all out trying to win." "You guys nearly killed each other." Peach said. "So?" "She had it coming." "Her, and the Wario Bros." Daisy said. "Daisy, not everything is on Wario and Waluigi." Peach said. "Are you kidding?" "Everything is ALWAYS on them!" "They've got nothing better to do with their miserable lives!" Daisy said. "Princess Daisy, why do you despise them so?" Rosalina asked. "Because it's who they are." "I don't know why you try to see the good in everybody Rosalina!" "But in Waluigi too?" "Nothing is good about him one bit." Daisy said as if that was a fact. "Was this because of the many events of his advancements towards you in the past?" Rosalina asked. "Heck yeah!" "I mean ewwwwwww!" "What girl in their right mind would like or dare I say even love Waluigi?" "He's a dog." Daisy said bashing Waluigi's name. Rosalina looked into Daisy and saw true hatred against the Wario Bros. She just couldn't understand why Daisy didn't let go of the past and moved on. "I see, I'm going to check on Miss Mona." Rosalina said leaving. "Are you serious?" Daisy said questioning her. "Daisy..." Peach said only once. Rosalina was now in the hall walking to Mona's room but not before hearing Peach and Daisy's conversation. _"Daisy, you have to stop that." "I'm not saying not to keep an eye out for them but Rosalina knows stuff we don't know." "Not even within ourselves."_ Peach said. _"But she "doesn't" know them as much as we do!" "Mario and Luigi have to put up with them as much as Bowser and his kids!"_ Daisy said. _"Relax please." "Rosalina's a grown and much older woman and she can make her own decisions."_ Peach said. _"Well her decision in trying to get to know Waluigi will leave her hurt and with me saying to her I told you so."_ Daisy said. Rosalina sighed at Daisy's words, but continued to Mona's room. Mona was looking at the TV of the match between Mario and Wario. Rosalina knocked softly on the door to get Mona to notice her. "Hello." "Pardon for my intrusion." Rosalina said. "No, it's okay." "I know you're with the rest of them but you seem calm." "I'm Mona." She introduced. "Rosalina." She introduced back as they shook hands. Luma comes out of Rosalina's crown and sees Mona. "Whoa!" "Cool star." "Who's this little guy?" Mona asked. "Luma, I raise it just like all the Lumas." "Their like my children." Rosalina said. "Aw it's so cute!" "I wish I had one." Mona said. "The reason I'm here Mona is because I wish to apologize for Daisy." "You see, sh-" Rosalina said but was cut off. "Don't sweat it." "I know where you're going and it's not your fault." "Wario and Waluigi told me everything already." Mona said. "About what?" She aske. "About how Waluigi used to ask her out and she really started to hate them." "She even went as far to accuse me of helping them cheat." Mona said. "Oh dear, that's terrible." She said. "Unreasonable if you ask me." "I mean Wario's not a goody two shoe guy but who is she to judge?" Mona said. "You are Wario's life partner?" She asked. "Yep!" "Wario and I get along well." "At first he was a real hard shell to crack but when we got to know each other...it was so special." Mona said. "Daisy says that Wario's only motivation is the lust of money." Rosalina said. "Well, she's only half right." "I mean yes Wario likes money, treasures and such but if they only knew him deep down." "See, Wario's never cared about anyone before because no one's cared about him." "That was until he met me and the rest of our friends back at Diamond City." She said softly. "So he too does care, he just has a tainted heart, like Waluigi." She said. "Yeah." "Waluigi is a real funny and unpredictable guy." "I too also see big things for him." Mona said. Rosalina was relived to hear her say that. "You like him don't you?" Mona asked. "Huh?" Rosalina responded. "You know, like, like him?" Mona asked again. Rosalina eyes went up and she blushed a little red. "Well...I uh...don't...really..." She started. Mona giggled. "I thought so." "You two be perfect for one another." "Honest and humble opinion." Mona said. Rosalina looked down and smiled a little. She then looked up at the TV. "Mario and Wario are competing now?" She asked. "Yeah." "Come and sit." "Watch it with me." Mona welcomed. "I really wouldn't wanna delay your rest." Rosalina said. "Hey come on." _"Mi Casa, Su Casa."_ Mona said. Rosalina obliged and they and Luma were now watching the 3rd challenge.

Back to the soccer match, three minutes were left and both Mario and Wario were tied even with five on the score board. Mario now had the ball kicking it to Toad who was now blocked by a Hammer Bro. "Can't escape now mushroom pizza head!" Hammer Bro.3 said. Toad was trying his best to rid of Hammer Bro.3 but it was little futile until Birdo came and shot out an egg from her snout hitting the Koopa square in the face. ("Go Toad!") Birdo said. "Thanks!" Toad responded. Toad began running again running up to the goal but was stopped by the other two Hammer Bros. and was cornered. He tried to juke and jive around them but then Yoshi out of nowhere Flutter Jumped both of them knocking them down and letting Toad runs to the goal only to be stopped again this time by Wario. "Gimme the ball stupid!" Wario said as kicked Toad so hard sending him almost to the electric fence. Toad backed away quickly. Wario was once again now in control of the ball with two minutes and ten seconds on the clock. Mario was now blocking Wario from scoring. "Out of the way you!" Wario said. "Make me!" "Let's a go!" Mario boasted at Wario. Wario moves the ball around trying to juke Mario and make him slip but Mario stays on him. Wario tries to fart on Mario once again but forgets the ball in front of him leaving Mario to take it. He held his nose as he ran through the stench of Wario's fart and kept running towards the goal to score but his hit by a Hammer that was thrown at him and making him dazed. Wario knocks Mario down by punching him on the button of the nose and gets the ball back. "Take that you moron!" Wario said. Mario growled and glared at Wario getting up with a small leaking of blood coming from his right nostril. He whistles loud for Yoshi to come over. ("Need a hand Mario?") Yoshi asked. "Better." "Need a ride." Mario said. ("Hop on!") Yoshi responded. Mario obliged as he hopped on Yoshi's back. "Follow the fat egg!" Mario said pointing at Wario. Yoshi ran towards Wario who was close to DK at the goal. "Take a this!" Wario yelled. As he was about to score, Mario and Yoshi got in his way thanks to Yoshi's Flutter Jump and took the ball, courtesy of Yoshi's long tounge with the ball now in Yoshi's mouth. "Hey!" "That's a cheating big time!" Wario said. "Bad Karma, Wario." "GO!" Mario said and Yoshi ran towards the goal. Wario tried running but was grabbed by DK. "Get you're paws off a me you stupid King Kong Wannabe!" Wario said. ("HMM!?") DK said in quick anger and threw Wario hard towards Mario and Yoshi. Wario collided with Yoshi's backside making Yoshi spit out the ball and knocking Mario off him. The ball however was heading towards Wario's goal fast but Kritter was ready. As the ball came to Kritter's face, it hit him hard in the face then passed him inside Wario's goal making the score now six to five. "GOAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Ballyhoo shouted in crazed excitement. Kritter's face was covered in saliva due to being in Yoshi's mouth and Wario was seething. "Stupid Dinosaur!" "Stupid Kritter!" "Stupid Mario!" Wario ranted. Wario now has the ball again with the game under one minute and thirty seconds left. Wario kicks the ball to Hammer Bro. 2 and then passes a Banana to him and the Koopa looks at Wario confused. "Give it to that a big dumb ape after you a kick the ball to me!" Wario said. The Hammer Bro nodded and ran up to the goal and kicked it back to Wario. Mario goes to stop him. DK watches them but then Hammer Bro. calls him. "Hey!" "Look what I got!" Hammer Bro. 2 said as he held up the banana and DK was distracted due to his cravings for bananas. ("Hmm?") ("You got banana?") DK asked. "Yeah, come on. "Come on!" "Come and get it!" Hammer Bro. 2 said. DK starts to move away from the goal leaving it wide open. "You're not going to win like Waluigi did earlier." Mario said. "Yeah right." Wario said. "Of a course I'm right." "My team and I have perfect chemistry." Mario said. "Tell that to a King Kong over there." Wario said. Mario looks over and sees DK being distracted by the banana that the Hammer Bro. was carrying. "No!" "DK!" "Get back ove-" Mario was suddenly hit in the back by the ball due to Wario kicking it hard. It goes in the air and then Wario jumps to use his "Belly Blast" super strike move and it goes in. The score now is now seven to six. "GOAAAAAAAAL!" Ballyhoo said. The crowd cheered loudly for the epic match. "Looks like I'm about to win, loser!" "Look at the clock!" Wario said as Mario looked, it was now down to thirty seconds. "DK, Mama Mia..." Mario said. ("I'm sorry I can't help because I love Banana!") DK said. "No time, we have to win." Mario said. "Okay!" DK said. Mario, Toad, Yoshi and Birdo all hurried as Mario kicked the ball to his teammates to keep Wario and the Hammer Bros. away. twenty seconds were left. "Your luck a just ran out, Mario!" Wario said mocking him. "Not a yet it hasn't." Mario responded. Mario was now surrounded by Wario and all three Hammer Bros. but then Yoshi and Birdo hit two Hammer Bros. with their respective eggs and Toad using a speed mushroom hits the last one knocking him to the electric fence to be fried but alive. "Go Mario!" Toad said. Mario runs but Wario catches up to him. "This is it folks!" "Only ten seconds left now!" "It's all or nothing in this bout!" Ballyhoo said. "Hey Mario, time to send you and your ego way back to the bottom of the barrel!" Wario said as he jumps. "Alright." "Time to a end this!" Mario said as he also jumped in the air. "What's this?" "Are they both trying to use their special strike moves!?" Ballyhoo said in shocked amazement. Mario lifts his foot up ready to kick the ball and end the game but Wario in his way. "I'm gonna Belly Blast you so hard that you and DK will both be stinky!" Wario said. "Hey Wario, you know what happens when you mix fire with gas?" Mario asked. "What?" Wario said. "You explode!" "Fire Blast!" Mario yelled as he and Wario both hit their attacks on one another after Mario kicked the ball hard. Their clash leaves an fiery explosion knocking Mario to the ground hard and knocking Wario to his goal with Kritter and with the ball in his hands knocking Kritter out as well. The score now eight to seven and the clock ran out. "GOAAAAAAAAALL!" "Mario is the winner of the third match!" Ballyhoo said.

The crowd goes crazy and cheers loudly for Mario, Yoshi, Toad, Birdo and DK as they all celebrate their victory. Wario and Kritter sit in the goal dazed with the Hammer Bros. looking disappointed at their lost and leaving the arena. "Yahoo!" "Mario's the winner!" Mario said. "D'oh I missed!" Wario said in pain and anger. In the stand both Waluigi and Luigi looked on. Luigi was happy while Waluigi was a little crossed.

-Peach, Daisy, Mona and Rosalina-

"YEAH!" "Take that you fat sack of ugly!" "Good job Mario!" Daisy screamed throughout her aiding room. Peach shook her head at Daisy but was happy to see Mario the winner. Meanwhile with Mona and Rosalina. "Oh well, at least he tried." "Great match." Mona said. "Very heated showing indeed." Rosalina said. "Yeah." "I can't wait to get back into action soon." "Have you competed yet?" Mona asked. "No." "But I'm very positive that I shall participate very shortly." Rosalina said. "I hope you do well then." Mona said. "Thank you." "I must be on my way now." "Come Luma." Rosalina said "Bye!" Mona said as Rosalina waved back to her. As she left Mona's room, Rosalina was encountered by Peach. "Is Mona okay?" She asked. "Yes." "She still wishes to compete." Rosalina said. "She's almost like Daisy." Peach said. "I believe that as well." "I must get going, Peach." Rosalina said. "Where are you going?" Peach asked. "Just going for a little walk." Rosalina said. As Rosalina left, Peach watched her and Daisy came out the aiding room. "She's going to Waluigi isn't she?" Daisy asked with distain. "You asked that, not me." Peach said. "Sigh" "She's gonna regret it." "Waluigi is just a criminal." Daisy said. What Daisy and Peach didn't know was that Rosalina could hear them because she walked slowly and Mona also heard because she peeked outside her aiding room.

Waluigi was with Wario and they both were talking. "That stupid Mario got lucky!" "At least I a still got this trophy with money and coins thanks to you." Wario said. "Yeah." "It was too easy, not that I'm complaining." Waluigi said. "He won't be so lucky next time." Wario said. Waluigi took hos trophy filled with the coins and money and hid it. "I'm a gonna go for a walk, Wario." Waluigi said. "Alright, but don't take a too long, we gotta get Mona from the aiding room and then see who's gonna challenge one another next." Wario said. "Okay." Waluigi responded as we walked out the door.

As Waluigi took a stroll down the Mushroom Kingdom, he was trying to figure out what to do about Rosalina. "Maybe I should buy her something." "A present would a be nice." "She's the only one so far that has been nice to Waluigi." He said but he didn't noticed that he accidently bumped into someone knocking them over. "Ouch!" "My nose!" "Curse my witch looking nose!" Waluigi said. He then looks at the person he bumped and saw that it was indeed Rosalina. "WA?" "Rosalina!" "Oh my god I'm a sorry!" "I didn't see you!" Waluigi said almost at a panic. "Oh no it's no harm at all." "I was drifting in my thoughts and memories and I didn't pay attention." Rosalina said. "Yeah, me neither." He responded. "So, how's your brother Wario?" "He seemed upset after his loss towards Mario." She asked. "Oh he's fine, and angry...again." Waluigi said. "Oh." "My apologies." She said sadly. "Don't a stress on it." "So, uh, you want to take a walk with me since we're here?" He asked. "I'd be delighted too." Rosalina obliged. And so they take their stroll together.

As Waluigi and Rosalina were taking their walk together, they notice people were staring at them with questioning looks and glances but mostly glares for Waluigi. They even started to make bad remarks silently among themselves. "What's _he_ doing with her?" One Toad said. "Oh my god she's walking around with that, that _thing?"_ One Birdo said. "I can't believe he beat Luigi." "He must've done something to _steal_ that win away." "She should be careful, he could be a molester or something." The remarks kept going but Waluigi didn't care and just continued walking. However, it hurt Rosalina that everyone felt very heinous against the tall purple skinny man. She wondered that's why he's so filled with many emotions at once. "Are you alright?" She asks. "Uh, yeah." "I'm a fine." Waluigi said reassuring her. Rosalina knew he was lying to himself and it broke her heart to know that he had to lie. She just wanted to hug him but they continued walking. More and more people looked and continued some remarks. "That cheater." "I bet he forced that woman to walk with him." "Doesn't she know he's psycho?" "Man, what a creep!" "Ugly putrid creature." It all continued until they were far from it. "Waluigi?" "I'm sorry." Rosalina suddenly said. "Why?" Waluigi asked. "About what those people said." "It seems they've started to become very small minded and believe everything they hear." Rosalina said. "Well, me and Wario have a reputation for being the neutrals of the Mushroom Kingdom." Waluigi said. "Is there a reason why?" She asked. "Well, I don't know I mean, we only started doing what we do because it's a what we're known for." "What we're good at." "Plus, Wario as always a wanted to be rich." Waluigi said. "It must be sad, trying so hard to earn respect and others try to stop you from earning it." Rosalina said. "Wa?" Waluigi asked confused. "I can see what troubles you." "You only believe that good things never happen to you but only to others, yes?" She asked. Waluigi looked down because she was right. "Apologies." Rosalina said with regret. "No, no,no." "Actually, you're right." "I've always been bitter towards everybody but I've never told anyone because they wouldn't bother to care, or they just say I'm using that as an excuse of pity." Waluigi said. "I see." "The world can be cruel at times." She said. "Yeah." "But who cares, right?" "I'm just gonna continue being ole Waluigi." Waluigi said with determination. Rosalina kept walking but smiled at Waluigi's words. "Hey shouldn't you be competing by now?" He asked suddenly. "Yes, not really sure when though now." She said. As their walked continued, Waluigi wondered just how Rosalina was able to know what was in his heart. During his time with Wario, he along with his brother have had insults, jeers, glares, remarks and criticisms. No one understood what or why when it came to them. But Rosalina, a goddess who Waluigi barley even knows understood his pain of rejection and being the kingdom's outcast. "Thanks Rosalina." He said. "Your very welcome." She responded. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until Ballyhoo made another announcement. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for the fourth match of the carnival and to choose it's new participants!" Ballyhoo said. "Well, uh...we should on our way then." Waluigi said. "Yes, we would hate to miss anymore of the activites." Rosalina said. Then they both started walking back to the carnival.

As they got back, the Mario gang, Wario and Mona were already there getting ready. Daisy sees them both and her face hardens. She stomps up to them and tries to say something but is interrupted by Ballyhoo. "Okay folks!" "Now today's fourth match will be a Golf Match which will be between Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina!" Ballyhoo said. Both Peach and Rosalina looked at each other surprised. "Oh dear, I wasn't expecting to play so suddenly soon." Rosalina said. "Well I guess we were going to participate one way or another." Peach said. "As I was trying to say, what are you doing with Waluigi?" "Let me guess, you tried to ask her out or something?" Daisy asked Waluigi. "No!" "Sheesh, Daisy get off a my back!" Waluigi said. "Why should I?" Daisy questioned. "Would you give it a rest?" "We're just having fun and quite frankly I'm sick of these stupid accusations." Mona said defending Waluigi. "Yeah, it's getting dull real fast so shut up!" Wario said. "Don't tell me to shut up!" "Why don't you just admit that you guys a here to ruin our day and go back to Bowser." Daisy said. "Wait a minute, Daisy, what does Bowser have to a do with this?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, we a haven't seen Bowser, Bowser Jr. or The Koopalings all day." Mario said. "Well it's only a matter of time before these two along with Bowser destroy the carnival." Daisy said. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" "Fine!" "I don't a need this!" Waluigi said walking away to Wario and Mona. All the boys went away leaving the girls to talk. "Miss Daisy, please." "Waluigi and I were just walking and talking to each other." Rosalina said. "Really?" "Just talking?" Daisy questioned. "What's it to you what she does anyway?" Mona asked breaking her silence. "Because of the fact that Waluigi was probably planning to steal her crown because Wario wants it, or maybe hold her Luma hostage!" Daisy said with more accusations. "Daisy!" Peach said. "Well it's true isn't it?" "Rosalina's the one trying to know him when I know all about him." "I know more about Waluigi and Wario better than they know themselves." Daisy said. "You're wrong." Both Mona and Rosalina said. "I don't care what Wario did in the past." Mona said. "Of course you don't, you're his girlfriend." "And Rosalina stop trying to pretend!" "Face facts, Waluigi has no heart!" Daisy said. "You don't know what's in his heart." Rosalina responded. "Oh yes I do, and more importantly...so does he." "He's nothing but scum!" "A bum!" Daisy said. "Daisy please, enough of this!" Rosalina pleaded. "He doesn't care about anyone Rosalina not even about you or Luma!" "Don't you want Luma to be safe?" "Gosh stop sticking up for this criminal!" Daisy finished. Rosalina without thinking slapped Daisy quickly in the face. Her eyes started to tear up and she runs away. "Rosalina, wait!" Mona said chasing after her. "Daisy, you have to stop this!" "Are you going to let this obsession fire you up every time you see either Wario or Waluigi?" "For once, please, let it go." "Let it go!" Peach said as she walked away to prepare for her match against Rosalina. Daisy felt her cheek a little and felt ashamed. "What have I done?" "Daisy questioned herself.

Rosalina was outside crying as her Luma tried to calm her down. "Rosalina!" Mona called out. "Hmm?" "Oh, Mona?" "I'm sorry." She said. "It's okay." "Look, you should get back." "Besides you have a match with Peach." Mona said. Rosalina wiped her tears from her eyes and stood up. "Yes, I must compete." "I must participate and show the people of the Mushroom Kingdom that I have the spirit of a competitor." "Thank you Mona." She said. "No problem." "Now come on." Mona said as she reached out her hand and Rosalina took it as they returned to the carnival.


	12. Chapter Twelve

After the moments that took place, Rosalina and Peach were ready to prepare for the Golf Match. Rosalina, Peach and the gang all go to Peach's Castle Grounds with the crowd looking on as well. "This match will be a Nine Hole Golf game." "The objective is to play as few strokes per round as possible." "Now, let us get on with it!" Ballyhoo said excited once again. Princess Peach went to start first as Hole 1 was in front of her castle and the yardage to the hole perhaps up to 431 yards. "Do your best miss Peach." Rosalina said. "As well to you." She responded. Peach takes her golf club but before she swings, she takes her time and examine the yardage. "Dear, I wish it wasn't that far." "That's the price for being a princess...that and being kidnapped." Peach said. She then swings her club hitting the ball making go high into the air. As the ball landed on the ground, it was now 272 yards away from it. It was now Rosalina's turn. Instead of grabbing the club, she uses her wand to use the club in a swinging motion and then hits the ball. She hit it so hard that the ball left a star sparkling trail and was going fast going to the hole for the win already in the first hole. Everyone looked at Rosalina shocked and she became a little embarrassed. "Uh, I believe I may have overdone it..." Rosalina said. But the crowd cheered suddenly with crazed praise. "WOW!" "Nice shot Rosalina!" "You even got the hole in one!" "EAGLE!" Ballyhoo said. Rosalina was in awe of the crowd's admiration and Waluigi smiled at her to boost her confidence. She curtseyed to the crowd and waved her hand with Luma celebrating as well. Peach clapped along with everyone else and all moved on to the next hole. Rosalina this time went first and the hole was medium far so Rosalina hit it and as its about to land, the ball hits the pole of the flag and stays in front close to the hole. "Excellent!" Ballyhoo said. Peach then tried and she got the same result as Rosalina...a hole in one. "WHAT!?" "Amazing!" "Now Princess Peach is tied with Rosalina with an EAGLE from her hole in one!" Ballyhoo announced. The crowd cheered for Peach and Rosalina showed sportsmanship by shaking her hand. "The respect between these two shows great sportsmanship!" "Awesome these two ladies are!" Ballyhoo said. "Looks like were tied." Peach said. "Yes, it'll be a while won't it?" Rosalina asked. "Yes, but let's have fun though." Peach reassured. "Likewise." "After all it's not over yet." Rosalina said.

-Seven Holes Later-

"Its not over yet ladies and gentlemen!" "Peach and Rosalina are tied with their scores both -5!" This is the last hole!" "We have had some epic matches here at the Star Carnival and it looks like they'll continue!" Ballyhoo said. Both Rosalina and Peach were exhausted from the will they were giving in the golf match. "Whew." "This has been...a very thrilling experience." Rosalina said. "Yes." "We should try this again sometime...with less holes." Peach said. Rosalina smiled in reply. Rosalina hit the ball hard one last time to make it close to the hole but stopping. "Oh!" "So close!" "But let's see if Princess Peach can take victory." Ballyhoo said. As Peach made her last swing, she hit the ball hard and as it was reaching the goal, the ball landed and hit Rosalina's golf ball and both fell inside the hole. Everyone was shocked that the balls went inside as well were Peach and Rosalina for there can only be one winner. "Oh my goodness!" "It seems ladies and gentlemen we have another draw!" The crowd cheered for both girls and they waved and curtseyed. They both shook hands again and congratulated one another. "Excuse me, Mr. Ballyhoo." Rosalina called to him. "Yes Madam?" Ballyhoo asked politely. "It would do me great honor if you were to hand the trophy over to Miss Peach." "I do not desire money or spoils and this match deserved a winner." Rosalina stated. "Very well then." "Ladies and gentleman, even though this contest was a draw it seems Rosalina does not want the prize money." "Therefore, the trophy goes to Princess Peach!" Ballyhoo said. The crowd cheered once again and Rosalina handed the trophy with coins and money over to her. "Why Rosalina?" Peach asked. "As I said, I do not pursue money...only respect." Rosalina said as she raised Peach's hand and they both smiled and waved. Mario was happy of course as well as the rest of the Mario gang. Wario, Waluigi and even Mona showed respect.

Sometime afterwards, everyone settled down and rested. Everyone chatted and joked around here and there. Waluigi and Rosalina talked to each other more often. Meanwhile, somewhere behind the scenes, an evil gang were planning to ruin the carnival.

"(Alright then.") ("Are you ready for our plan kids?") Bowser said asking them. ("Sure we are father!") ("Hehehe!") Bowser Jr. said. ("Let's terrorize them all father!") ("Hahahaahaha!") Ludwig said. ("YEAH!") Morton Jr. said. ("Let's show them all who rules this carnival!") Larry said. ("Indeed.") Iggy said. ("Destroy them daddy!") Wendy O. said. ("I...want...to...destroy.") (Destroy...Destroy...Destroy...Destroy...DESTROY!") Lemmy said crazed. ("These uncool punks will suffer.") Roy said.

("Bwahahahaha!") ("That's my kids!") ("Now...King Boo, is everything according to plan?") Bowser asked. ("Yes.") ("We've let them have all the chaotic fun long enough.") (It's time to show them all what true winners look like!") King Boo said. They all laughed wickedly for after the sun goes down, they would unleash their despicable acts upon the Mushroom Kingdom.

Everyone was now still taking their breaks to get ready for more of the carnival. "So Mona, how are things back at a Diamond City?" Wario asked. "Well everything's cool." "Jimmy T. and the others are keeping things at the Ware calm and collective." Mona responded. "And the money?" He asked. "Large coined stacked as always." Mona reassured. "Wahaha!" "Good!" Wario said. Waluigi was talking to Rosalina. "You a really should've kept the trophy and coins." Waluigi said. "I didn't desire them." "For I just wanted to participate in the carnival." Rosalina said. "Uh...so what you plan to do after the carnival is over, Rosalina?" Waluigi asked. "Hmm...maybe perhaps learn more about the earth." "Maybe settle down for a living here." "Although, I don't know if I can last long here on earth." She said. This worried Waluigi. He didn't want to think about Rosalina not being in his life. He quickly pushed that thought aside and smiled. "I a hope you do stay, if you want to." Waluigi said. Rosalina looked at him and moved her hand to his. "I would like that." She said. She then laid her head on Waluigi's shoulder. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were looking at the both of them. "Well I'll a be an Indian's ancestor." Mario said. "I can't a believe it myself, Mario." Luigi said. "I still can't believe it..." Daisy said. "Now, now." "Let them be." "And you still have to apologize to her, Daisy." "Especially to Waluigi." Peach said. "I know." "I get it." "Sighs" "Maybe there was something decent in him after all." Daisy said. "That's a what I've been trying to tell you." "And it's not just decent." Wario said. "He's right Daisy." "Look, we've been through this before, Waluigi is over you." He's been over you." "Now are you gonna put the past in the past or what?" Mona said. "Okay fine." "Look I'm sorry alright?" "But when you've been around Waluigi for as long as we've had to deal with him-" Daisy didn't finish because she was interrupted. "What did I just say?" "See Daisy, with you its judge first, get to know them later...or never." Mona said. Wario and Mona then walk over to Waluigi and Rosalina leaving Daisy with much thought of her ways. Suddenly, there was loud roar. "RARHHHH!" It bellowed loudly. "What!?" Mario said. Everyone heard this and were feeling many emotions. "What was that?" Peach asked. "M-M-Mario..." Luigi said. "Wah?" Wario and Waluigi said. "Holy crud that scared me." Mona said holding on to Wario. "Something is wrong here." "I can feel dark evil energies combining into much sinister." Rosalina said. And then an explosion was heard and from the smoke and brimstone came none other than Bowser with his Koopalings and King Boo with his Boo army. The citizens of Mushroom Kingdom screamed and panicked. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed in a loud disgust manner. ("Hello Mario!") ("Surprised?") Bowser said. ("Luigi...we meet again.") King Boo said. "Bowser..." Mario said glaring at the Koopa Dragon. "K-K-K-King Boo..." Luigi said shaking. ("Hello fools!") ("Hehehe!") Bowser Jr. Said. "What are you doing here?" Daisy said demanding. ("DUH!") ("We're here to not only destroy Mario, but this carnival as well!") ("But what fun would it be if we just simply came and just ruined it?") ("We're gonna embarrass you by playing the games at this worthless event!") King Boo said. "You guys are not ruining this carnival!" "No!" "You sons of a corks are not a playing here!" "Get out of here!" Mario said. ("Now is that anyway to treat participants, Mario?") ("Now be a good sport and LET US PARTICIPATE!") Bowser said. "Uh, Mario...I'm afraid that Bowser is right." Ballyhoo said. "What!?" Mario said shocked. "Bowser was invited as well as his children and of course King Boo too." Ballyhoo said. "But Bowser and his evil partners are gonna ruin this place." Luigi said. "Yeah." "He and his band of idiots always ruin everything." Daisy said. ("Blah, blah, blah, blah.") Bowser said. "I'm sorry but rules are rules so unfortunately...Bowser and his frineds can play." Ballyhoo said nervously. "Aww great." Mario said. "Mama Mia..." Luigi said. ("Look father, they're scared.") ("Mwahahaha!") Ludwig said. "Shut up!" Daisy said. ("Make me!") Ludwig said. "Bowser, we all know you're only doing this just to get my Peach!" Mario said. ("Well look who's won today!") ("Pick a prize, any prize!") Bowser said with sarcasm. "Fudge you!" Mario said. ("Anyway, my sons and daughter are gonna play, whether you like it or not!") Bowser said. "Alright fine then." "But Bowser, no tricks please." Peach said. ("Of course my lovely Peach.") Bowser moving closer to her. "Get away from my wife!" Mario yelled. ("It's obvious she wants me, Mario.") (" So BEAT IT!") Bowser said. "NO!" Mario said. "You guys can settle your rivalry during the carnival." Ballyhoo said. ("Alright fine let's just get this over with!") ("Here's what we do!") ("First we'll have a Doubles Tennis Tournament.") ("Then there'll be a Double Dash Tournament.") ("Then a 3 on 3 Basketball match.") Bowser said. ("And then we'll participate in the matches that you had in the Olympic Games when you had that stupid blue hedgehog and his friends.") ("And we'll have another Smash Brawl Match.") ("And a Baseball game.") ("And even another Strikers Match.") King Boo said. (" And then...finally we'll have the main event!") ("We'll have our annual Mario Party, even tough it should be called Bowser party!") ("But instead of the usual ten turns, we're gonna have fifty turns!") Bowser said with an evil grin on his face. "WHA!?" Wario and Waluigi said shocked. "FIFTY!?" Mario said paling. ("Yes fifty!") ("And to make sure you cry babies don't whine about it, it'll be an all team party match!") Bowser said. ("And "when" we win, Bowser takes Peach, and we'll all rules this kingdom and world, along with more kings that wish to rules and become gods alongside us!") ("Also we'll be taking that goddess of a woman's wand and use it for absolute power and destruction!") ("BLAHAHAHAHA!") King Boo said laughing. "Oh my god!" Luigi said. "You evil son of a-" Daisy was interrupted by Bowser. ("Nah uh, language there...Princess.") Bowser said. "No." "You won't have my wand." "I will not let you Bowser make the innocent suffer." Rosalina said. "Yeah!" "In case you always forget, good guys wins every time!" Mona yelled. ("Is that so?") ("What makes you all think you can win now?") Bowser asked very cocky. "Because you guys fail...every time!" Waluigi said. "Plus Mario always a be kicking your butt every time." Wario said. ("Not this time.") ("After we win, we'll rule everything and obliterate everyone.") (" Not that any of you will live long enough to see any of our handy work.") ("On and as for you, Luigi...like Bowser who wants you're brother's wife, maybe I'll just take Daisy as well and her my GHOSTLY BRIDE!") ("BLAHAHAHA!") King Boo said. "WHAT!?" "NO!" "You will not take a my Daisy!" Luigi screamed. ("Whoa!") ("Well Luigi, since when did **you** grow a back bone?") Bowser asked. "Hell no!" "I won't become you're bride!" "Never!" "EWW!" Daisy said. ("You'll have no choice in the matter whatsoever anyway.") King Boo said. "You'll never get away with it, Bowser!" Mario said. ("Hn, we shall see.") ("This carnival is far from over and I will see it fit that we'll leave everything in ruin!") ("The legacy of the Koopas will live throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, which will soon be called..."The Bowser Kingdom!") Bowser said bellowing to the heavens. The Koopalings cheered for this. "You'll have to stop us first!" Daisy said. ("Very well.") ("Let us start the Doubles Tennis match...shall we?") Bowser said. "Alright then!" "We'll begin the Tennis Doubles match very shortly!" Ballyhoo said. Bowser got up in Mario's face. ("Prepare to finally lose...everything.") Bowser said. "We'll a show you, Bowser." Mario responded. Bowser and the rest of his allies walked away and so did everyone else.

-With Mario and the gang-

"Alright guys, now the teams are gonna be this." Mario said.

Teams List:

\- Mario and Luigi

\- Peach and Daisy

\- Wario and Waluigi

\- Mona and Rosalina

\- Toad and Toadette

\- DK and Diddy

\- Yoshi and Birdo.

"Now in some of these other matches the teams will change." "Okay?" Mario said. "Right!" Everyone responded. "Now knowing Bowser, he's probably gonna have backup." "So we'll have to have to do the best we can to win." Mario said. "Yeah!" Luigi said. "Don't worry, we've got this in the bag!" Wario said. "We've been got this one!" "And don't worry Rosalina, Bowser and those idiots won't get your wand." "They'll have to take it from me if they wanna get it!" Waluigi said determined. "Thank you, Waluigi." "And thank you all." Rosalina said with gratitude. "Alright then...let's a go!" Mario said.

-With Bowser and his crew-

("Alright everyone!") ("We all know what we have to do.") ("Now we're gonna show everyone the true terror and power of evil!") ("King Boo, is the _other_ plan set up?") Bowser asked. ("Indeed.") ("They're already on their way before we begin.") King Boo said. After a few minutes, a mysterious portal opens up in front of them. ("Ah, great job, Iggy.") Bowser said complementing his scientific son. ("Thank you father.") Iggy said. ("I knew it!") ("You're a nerd!") Larry said. ("Hey, shut up!") Iggy said glaring at Larry. ("No time for fighting you two or I'll spank you!") Bowser said raising his voice. ("Sorry.") Iggy and Larry said. ("Look father!") ("Someone's coming out!") Ludwig said. Bowser and King Boo looked to see shadowy figures in the portal and they all stepped out. Bowser and King Boo both smiled with evil glee.

?: ("Are we late?")

("No.") Bowser said.

("You're right on time.") King Boo said.

("Are you all ready to rule this kingdom and world?") Bowser said.

?: ("Yes!")

?: ("Very much indeed.")

?: ("Of course, Bowser.")

There was a small moan in a affirmative tone, and a noisy bone cackle also in agreement.

("Very well then.") ("BWAHAHAHAHAAHAH!") Bowser said.

("GLAHAHAHAHAHA!") King Boo said

They all then laughed. It was almost time for them to begin.

(" Let's conquer this world, Then...Now...FOREVER!") Bowser bellowed.


End file.
